The Elder Queen
by Lorelei Rhiannon
Summary: AU fic/ book & movieverse: LWW. Edmund stumbles upon an adventure in the least likely place and he gets himself into more than what his brother and sisters wish he had. Will Narnia ever be the same? Ed/OC.. Rated 'M' to be safe. R&R Updated 7/20/11!
1. Edmund Discovers a Secret

**_The Quest of Edmund; or; _**

**_The Gest of Edmund and Ranon, _**

**_also called the Eldest Narnian._**

**_Edmund discovers a secret;_**

The Coronation had been only a few days prior, but it all seemed old hat for the Pevensies. Susan took to her archery and excelled at it. Lucy was always the one to go to for support and Peter.. the High King was off already on a mission to the North to settle some dispute with some Giants. Edmund was left in charge of Cair Paravel while his brother was gone and to be honest, it felt good. He still sat in his own throne and though Peter's throne went empty night after night, Edmund went on as if he were, in fact, the only king. Neither Susan or Lucy seemed to notice. Orieus, however did and called his highness out one afternoon while the two were sparring.

"You act as though your brother is no longer High King." the Centaur said in his usual gruffness.

"I do not." Edmund retorted. "I only do as Peter would do were he here."

The beast nodded though the doubt was visible in his eyes. It didn't sit too well with Ed.

The rest of the afternoon was dull by comparison, so Edmund, having nothing to do, went off in the direction of the library of all places. Somewhere he was sure no one would look for him. A smile appeared on his freckled face as he seated himself on a pile of pillows and peeled open a book about the Making of Narnia and how the White Witch had brought about her terrible Fell Winter. The book drew him in, even though he flinched every time he read the words "White Witch" or "Jadis". He was in the third or fourth chapter when he came across a myth... "A myth of Narnia, interesting." he murmured and he flipped the vellum pages to read of the Princess Ranon, daughter to King Frank and Queen Helen, the first King and Queen of Narnia. The tale read as thus::

~And the girl was a lovely girl, with hair like the chestnut and eyes that shone with the light of Narnia. The Princess was gifted with eyes that saw the future and she made the prediction of the four children of Adam and Eve who will bring us out of the eternal Winter that plagues us this day.

The Princess was adept at certain aspects of the Deep Magic, which it was said, were bestowed upon her by the great Lion Aslan. The Lion was said to have breathed upon her as a babe in the cradle and her gifts bestowed at that time.

Now the day came that Jadis heard of the Princess and feared her gifts as much as her beauty and stole her away to where none in these days know.

A Giant of the North made mention of a room the castle of Jadis where a small hairless beast lays sleeping as if enchanted. Could this be our long lost Princess? None who have ever gone into the castle to search for the Princess have ever returned. ~~

Edmund's jaw dropped. He remembered a room off the throne chamber in the castle that had a lock bolting the doors closed. He never saw what was in there and had never thought any more about it until now. A smile crept across his cheeks. This was his chance wasn't it? A chance to show Peter that he was more than simple King Edmund the Just, he could be a warrior and a hero as well.. He decided then and there to pursue everything he could about this myth and perhaps be the one to rescue a Princess.

He asked around to all those animals that were old enough to remember the days before the winter what they knew of this Princess of the myth.

"Tis no myth, Sire." said an aged Centaur. "She was and is real. I beheld her once with my own eyes as a colt. A lovely thing with long hair and shining eyes. Princess Ranon is a true Narnian beauty."

Another beast, a Satyr, added to this by saying "I heard tale tell that she cast the sleeping spell upon herself rather than let the Witch kill her or else use her as bait for another realm like Archenland or Calormen. She is said to posses a magic just as powerful as the Witch's but more splendid and good. She makes flowers bloom and the trees sing in her presence."

Edmund highly doubted that last bit about the flowers and the singning trees but then again, nothing seemed impossible in Narnia.

Three days later, and after a long and heated debate with Susan, Edmund made preparations to leave to head to Jadis' desolate castle. He brought with him the proper things to make a boat or raft with. He'd need it since the frozen moat around the castle was no longer frozen but a sparkling silver pool with a stone center. He left Tumnus the Faun in charge.. aside form his sisters of course, and set out on Philip for the castle.


	2. Peter Reads a Book

**_Peter reads a book;_**

Peter returned a few days before he was scheduled and found Edmund gone and Tumnus in charge. "What in the name of Aslan is going on?" the High King demanded.

Susan explained the whole myth of the Narnian Princess and that ... "Ed fancies himself a hero and he's gone to search Jadis' castle for this girl."

Lucy, having remained silent until now, remarked on how "Terribly romantic" it was. The older Pevensies just stared at her and shook their heads.

"I'll have to go after him." Peter said with a sigh. He had just gotten back and wasn't in the mood to run after Edmund.

"Oh, let him be." pleaded Lucy. "Everyone sees you.. High King and no one sees Ed for the good person he is. He only wishes to proove himself." Her eyes bearing down on her oldest brother.

Susan sighed. "I'm inclined to agree with Lu. Ed needs to become more of a separate person. He's not a prince.. he's a King. He feels outshone by you, Peter. I mean you've been High King less than a fortnight and you've already been off on a crusade with the Giants.. Ed only wishes to do the same. Let him chase after a myth if it makes him feel better. He can't possibly get into too much trouble can he? I mean, the White Witch is dead and her followers are too frightened of us to be much of a bother."

Peter lowered his head. He stood up and paced the room. "That's just it Su." he began. "She isn't a myth. The Giant's spoke of her. Expressing the desire to see the 'child' the was imprisoned in the witch's castle. Edmund will find her in there and he'll bring her back here to Cair Paravel. When he does, I have no way of knowing how this girl will react to us or if she'll at all be friendly."

"But if she's the Princess of the stories then she has to be good. Aslan blessed her when she was a baby." Lucy reasoned. "That has to count for something. When her brother and sister had nothing more to say after that Lucy nodded. "I for one will welcome her."

It was another day and a half past when Lucy came running up to Peter with a book. "I found her story, Peter. Princess Ranon's story!" she shouted as she ran.

"Whoa, Lu. Slow down." Peter said with a small laugh as he was nearly rugby tackled by his smallest sister. "Now.. again, only slower."

Lucy took a few calming breaths. "Here it is, Peter. Princess Ranon's myth, I mean story. It tells everything. It's all in here. This must have been the book Edmund read."

The book was quite dusty and looked as though no one had touched it. It was obvious that this wasn't the book Edmund had read, there's have been finger prints in the dust on the wooden cover. "I'll give it a read after noontime tea." Peter told Lucy, which seemed to make her happy. She skipped out into he garden looking for Tumnus, leaving Peter with this tome of Oldest Times.

* * *

Reading a few pages, he skipped ahead a bit. It dealt mostly with the creation of Narnia and how Professor Kirke and Miss Plummer had used the Rings to come here and how Aslan had made the trees wake up, the beasts and birds speak and Frank and Helen from London were made King and Queen. He read of how the sons of King Frank and Queen Helen married the Naiads and Dryads and their offspring were lovely to behold. The Princess never married. It was in these years that Jadis reappeared. This was where Peter began to pay attention to the book.

Jadis was interested in the abilities of the Princess and wooed her with sweet words and tasty treats. Peter was reminded of Ed's story of the Turkish Delight. The Princess was fooled at first and went as far as to let Jadis live in one of the country homes of her father, King Frank. This was the 'castle in the pond', as the book called it.

But as time went on and the Jadis learned much from the Princess in the ways of the Deep Magic, but never understanding it fully, she turned on Ranon, locking her up in a terrible room with no windows. It was then that she used her powers gleaned from years upon years in Charn to turn all of Narnia to ice and snow. Always Winter but never Christmas.

Peter was astounded. This poor girl was duped same as Edmund had been. Rumour had it that the Princess placed spells upon herself, making her body ever youthful and her life bound in one age. She became deathless. Jadis had decided that the girl was a danger to her and was going to kill the child, but Ranon, perceiving the plot sent herself into an enchanted slumber..... And this was the part that would always stick with Peter... The Princess would only be awakened by one of her own race, a Son of Adam with the crown upon his head and the light of Narnia in his eyes. A man of high virtue and respect. None other could ever hope to rouse the Princess from her slumber.

Of course, Peter being Peter, he first thought of himself. He was High King after all. But his thoughst settled on Ed, who had gone to find her. His brother was a King of Narnia as well and was a Son of Adam and wore a crown. How would Edmund manage to wake this Princess and if he was able to.. what would it mean to him, his siblings and to Narnia?


	3. Edmund Makes a few Discoveries

**Edmund makes a few discoveries;**

The trek was arduous but Edmund and Philip managed it on their own. It wasn't like King Edmund was riding any dumb horse, he rode a talking horse of Narnia. Philip was good conversation on the trip and the two of them bonded like Edmund would with no other Narnian.

"There, Sire." the horse said as they crested a hill covered with thick branched pine trees. "There's the castle." And just as he said it, Edmund looked up to see the stone structure gleaming in the new morning sun.

Biting his lip, remembering the spot where he'd been slapped and the cut on his lower lip, Ed ventured to say "Aye, let's go." The fear welled in him and he wondered if maybe Peter had been right after all. He really was still only a boy. He shook his head. No, he was a King of Narnia. Now and forever. He spurred Philip on and they rode down to the water's edge. "You suppose she's in there?" he asked.

"I can only guess sire, same as you." the horse said with a whinny. Edmund spent the next few hours constructing a raft large enough for himself and Philip to cross the silver lake. It was nearing lunchtime when he finished. Sitting down to eat he casually asked "Do you think there's anyone in there? I mean those still faithful to the Witch?"

The horse chewed the grass under his hooves thoughtfully and made an indiscernible sound. Edmund sighed. Lunch was finished in relative silence. Afterward it was Philip who roused the young King. "Well then, let's be going. I do not wish to cross this lake at night."

"Me neither, to be honest." Edmund said. "Alright then, onto the raft, let's see if it will hold us both." The horse stepped gingerly onto the wooden structure, made of pine branches gifted to him from the Dryads that lived in the forest. "Seems alright." he said as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Sturdy. I think it'll do."

So there at that spot, Edmund, with a long stick to ferry them, pushed off from the shore and glided the raft across the silvery waters of the pond. The water was clear from up close but from far away it looked like quicksilver. There were no waves, only the small ripples where the pole went in and out of the water. Eventually the raft came to rest on the other shore, just in front of the large doors of the castle. Edmund gulped, visible shaken.

"It has not been a long time since you were here, Your Highness." Philip said with concern. "Are you up to entering?"

Steeling himself, the Just King...(Edmund disliked saying it like that. it made him think he was just a king...just king Edmund..) sighed and answered "No, I must go in. We've come too far to turn back."

"Spoken like a true King." Philip said, his long face lifted to look up the the high walls of the castle. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes, let's go in. We must look like fools standing outside staring up at the outer walls like mice."

"Indeed." Philip said with a small neigh. Edmund got on Philip's back and together they went inside. The formerly crowded courtyard was now empty. All those statues that Edmund had first seen had been those frozen Narnians, freed by Aslan while he and Peter fought the war with the Witch. The room was indeed quite large. But Edmund stuck to the quest. The room. "I must find the room." he murmured aloud and slid off Philip's back. "Stay here." He instructed. "There are a lot of steps and I don't need you to slip and break a leg."

The horse nodded. "As you wish Sire."

Edmund walked up the long stair that he knew led to the old throne room. The tall chamber where he'd first come all those days ago, lead by the wolf Maugrim. He saw the throne that was hers.. he gulped. He remembered where he was when he first saw the door. He would have to sit in the throne. It was stone, like everything else around him. It had been draped with white fur when Edmund had sat in it the first time. Sitting in it now, it was hard and cold. Edmund sighed and relaxed. He glanced from his left to his right, trying to catch the door in the gaze. It was nowhere.

A frusterated look came over his face. "I know I saw it." he groused. "It wasn't a dream. I wasn't hallucinating. It was there." He got up and walked around the throne room. Pacing was more like it. The idea suddenly came over him. "She's hidden it!" He said with a small shout. He began to feel the walls, looking for something to clue him in to what had happened. When his hands disappeared before his eyes he jumped back and gave a startled yelp.

"Is everything alright?" Philip's voice called up to Edmund. It echoed off the high walls and Edmund had to cover his ears.

"Yes, just stumbled." Edmund lied. He reached forward to the wall and watched as his hands once again disappeared. "Aha! I've found it." he said excitedly. He felt around for the door handle and when his hands came upon the cold iron he smiled. Using only his sense of touch, for he couldn't see anything at all past the enchantment, Ed pulled and pulled until the latch gave away. The door swung open and the enchantment was broken. The doorway was a small arch, made for a person no taller than Edmund was.

Edmund peered in, uncertain as to what he might find. What if the Princess had really died and all he was going to see were bones dressed in finery. The thought chilled him and he had to shake himself out of it. The room was lit by a singular torch. It's fire was a fierce blue. Made by magic no doubt to never extinguish itself. Always burning. Once Edmund's eyes adjusted to the dimness he could see the shadowed form laying on a stone bed. The slender arms of a girl lay flat beside her body.

Edmund gasped. "I found her Philip! She's really real, and she's here!" He called down to his faithful friend. "I'm going to bring her down."

Stepping into the room Edmund was struck suddenly at how young the girl's face looked. "By Jove she's not too much older than I am, maybe Peter's age, not no more." He was speaking to himself and as he neared the girl he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her enchanted sleep preserving her until the end of time. How would he wake her? Edmund tried to remember the stories his mother would read to them back in Finchley. Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty.....

"Sleeping Beauty, of course. Why didn't I think of it sooner?!" Edmund walked over to the bed and stopped. The thought of what he was about to do overcame him and he felt his face flush a deep scarlet. "I have to... kiss her." Edmund reassured himself. He licked his lips. This would be Edmund's very first kiss he gave a girl. He leaned over the small bed and pressed his lips over hers.

The light of the torch seemed to brighten and the Princess's breathing quickened. Leaning back to stand upright again he watched as the girl laying before him shifted her weight. Her hands twitched and she flexed her fingers. Then, to Edmund's relief and excitement... she opened her eyes. Her eyes, how wonderful they looked in this light. A hazy greenish-grey but splashed with gold. Edmund couldn't help himself, he smiled.

"Princess?" he asked slowly and softly. She turned her eyes this way and that, looking for the voice. Her gaze finally settling on Edmund.

"You..." she said. Her first word in more than a century. "You woke me. Why?" She sat up and looked around, obviously alerted to something."Where is she? She cannot know I am awake." Her voice trembled with fear and wrung her hands.

"No, Princess. It's alright. She's dead. Aslan killed her on the battle field not more than half a year ago. I'm King Edmund, I'm here to bring you to Cair Paravel."

Princess Ranon's eyes welled with tears as she gazed at Edmund. "It's true? It's really true? She's dead and... and I'm free?"

Holding out his hand for her to take Edmund nodded. "Yes, Princess. Come with me and leave this place forever. Come to Cair Paravel with me."

Ranon took the hand of the strange boy who had awoken her and she tried to stand.. You see, after a hundred and fifty years of slumbering, ones legs do not always remember their function. So it was that Ranon's feet slipped out from underneath her and she started to topple to the ground. She made a sound of surprise as she started to slip, but the arms of Edmund were right there to catch her. With a gasp, she found herself wrapped in the arms of a Narnian King. "Oh!"

"Are you OK?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She was lovely indeed. The story hadn't done her justice, he thought. She nodded wordlessly and he pulled her to a standing position. "Is this better? Can you stand now?"

Regaining her composure, Ranon nodded, a single tear trickled out of her left eye and trailed down her cheek. "How long has it been?" she looked out to see how different the throne room was. "She reigned long, didn't she?"

"A hundred years of winter, my Lady." Edmund told her. "But that is over and Summer has come. And so we must leave this place and make for Cair Paravel before dark. I do not know what dark creatures may still lurk inside the castle once the sun goes down."

Ranon nodded. "I will try to walk on my own, though should I find it too difficult..." Edmund interrupted her.

"I shall carry you the whole way if I need to." He smiled. "Or, if you like, I shall walk and Philip will bear you. I am sure he will not mind."

As they exited the windowless room, the single torch dimmed and went out. The magic was no longer needed. "Who is Philip?" Ranon asked.

The two humans made their way down the stone stairs where Edmund pointed to the chestnut colored horse. "That's Philip. He's my closest friend of all the Narnians. He has been there for me though many difficulties.

Seeing Edmund coming down the stair with a lovely human maiden, Philip gave a short, cheerful whinny. "I knew you'd solve this riddle, Sire. Shall I bear the Lady hence. If it pleases her, that is."

Ranon smiled. The talking animals still roamed free in Narnia. "Of course my noble steed. To be bourne by a Talking Horse of Narnia is an honor indeed. I shall try not to wiggle too much."

Philip laughed (as talking horses can only laugh). "My Lady you cannot possibly wiggle half as much as my young King." The comment made Edmund's ears go pink. Ranon smiled.

"I imagine his Highness is wishing to get home as soon as possible." She said changing the subject fast. "I do wish to see Cair Paravel. It sounds lovely." She smiled. "Shall we be off then?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes. Come on Philip, let's go home."

The horse whinnied and the three travelers set forth on their journey bacl to Cair Paravel. From the topmost tower of the castle though a dwarf with a jet black beard eyed the three of them. A talking Narnian horse and two humans. The dwarf grumbled before walking out of the window and back into the shadows.


	4. Princess Ranon Goes Camping

**Princess Ranon goes camping;**

The sun was setting over the North of Narnia. Edmund had stopped Philip for a rest and Ranon had wandered around looking around at all the wonders that she'd nearly forgotten. The flowers were in bloom still and though there was an ominous cloud off in the distance, Edmund didn't seem to think it would yield much else than a light rain in the next few days. To which he said "By then we should be in Cair Paravel and have nothing to fear."

King Edmund was busy making a small fire. He had managed to hunt a few conies along the way and now, since they were stopped for what would likely be the night, he'd clean and cook them. Supper was delicious as far as Ranon was concerned. Her first meal since setting herself into the enchanted sleep was more than she could have hoped for. The conies weren't too tough nor were they too salty.

"How long until we reach Cair Paravel?" she asked him as she rose to a standing position. She rubbed her backside and stretched.

Edmund looked to the sky. "We aren't too far from there. Another day and maybe another night, depending on how slow or fast we travel." He smiled weakly at her.

Ranon smiled. "Then this shall be an adventure indeed. I look forward meeting your brother and sisters." She was wary of meeting them but she would never tell this aloud to Edmund. She didn't know how they'd react to her.

Walking away from the fire she said "I'll not go too far. I only wish to see the land by starlight. It has been so long."

Edmund nodded. "Alright." he said. "If you need me just call out." He was being sincere but his youth made him sound foolish. As Ranon walked away he mentally kicked himself for sounding stupid.

Ranon wandered away from the fire. She gazed up at the sky. The stars twinkled in a rhythm that made her heart sing. She was back in Narnia. With a sigh, the princess leaned against the trunk of a tree. A giggle startled her and she jumped back from the tree with a small 'eep'. The wind rustled and a Dryad appeared. Her body composed of leaves and flower petals. The Dryad giggled again and swirled around the princess. "Welcome Princess. First Child of Narnia. Welcome back." the Dryad said with her airy voice.

Ranon giggled as she watched as a couple more Dryads emerged from the wood around her. One of them seemed quite old, it's features made almost entirely of dried leaves and dried flowers petals.. very old indeed.

Edmund had become worried about Ranon. Turning to Philip he said "She's been gone a while. You suppose she's alright?"

Philip whinnied and answered "Perhaps you should go check on her." He shook his mane and lowered him self to the ground. "I am going to get some shut eye."

Edmund stood up. "Fine then." he said with a laugh. "Sleep away then... I hope you rest well." He snickered and started off in the direction Ranon had gone. Cresting the small hill that lay between them he saw Ranon sitting on the soft grass, surrounded by Dryads, to whom she was talking to. Smiling, he walked up asking "Is there room for one more?"

Ranon looked up. Her face split into a wide grin. "Of course, your Highness." she said. "The Dryads were just telling me of the Great Battle and how you and your kin destroyed Jadis and restored Narnia to it's splendor." She watched as Edmund's ears turned pink. It made her giggle. "What you four did was very brave and very very dangerous. I commend you." It was then that Ranon herself blushed.

There was an awkward silence before Edmund said "I suggest you get some sleep, Princess. The road will be slow until we reach the Great River, then it's a straight shot east to Cair Paravel. We'll all need our strength."

Ranon nodded and bid the Dryads a farewell before following Edmund back to camp. As they lay down to sleep though, Ranon muses aloud "I've never had to sleep outside before."

"Never?" asks Edmund in disbelief. "I thought you were as old as Narnia. You mean to tell me you've never slept on the ground... ever?"

Ranon shakes her head. "Never. I've always lived in the palace or in a fine tent. Never on the hard ground, out in the open..." She smiled then, which perplexed Edmund. Then she added. "Under the stars. I never realized just how lovely they were." She sat up and looked at the young King. "Thank you. For everything."

Edmund rolled over, not wishing to look at her face any longer. She was starting to make him uncomfortable. He muttered a "Nothin' doin'" before telling her to "Get some sleep."


	5. The Origins of Princess Ranon

**The Origins of Princess Ranon;**

The morning brought with it the promise of a fresh start. Edmund was eager to get home and settle himself on a couch with a nice cup of tea and a biscuit. He waited until the princess was awake before making the attempt of packing. He didn't want to seem like he was rushing her.

When Ranon woke she found herself in the grass, under a soft yet rather scratchy blanket. At first she thought her rescue and flight from the castle had been nothing more than another of her many dreams of such a rescue. She'd hoped for it for many years. Once she remembered that all this was real... I mean really really real, she was able to stand and stretch and smile. "Good morning." she said cheerfully to Edmund. "What a lovely day."

"Yes, it's a rather good day. I think we'll reach Chippingford by late afternoon if the weather holds." The boy grinned. "What say you, Philip?"

The horse, who up until then had been nibbling on some new sprouts snorted and said "I should say so. I am one of the most fleet horses in all of Narnia. If I cannot make it to Chippingford by midday then I'll be a mule!"

Edmund laughed. "Of course you'll not be bearing me, but the princess again if she'll have it." He cleared his throat. "If you'll have it as well, of course."

Philip whinnied. "I'd be delighted to bear the Lady home." he said as he pawed the ground.

"Alright then, let's be on our way." Edmund helped Ranon up onto Philip's back and the three of them started back on their journey.

The day was bright and the flowers seemed to bloom in the wake of their passing. Edmund was curious about this so he asked. "Are you doing anything to the flowers? I heard, rather I read that you were an accomplished weaver of magic."

Ranon looked surprised. "No, I'm not doing anything to the flowers. It must be the Dryads. On the mention of magic the princess's face went slightly pale. "Oh, I... Uhm, rather, what I mean to say is.." she stammered. Her face had gone flush, but not in an embarrassed sort of way. It was more of the ashamed redness that follows when you know you've done something very bad. After a pregnant pause, the princess blurted out "Oh, Forgive me! I didn't know she was evil. She tempted me and I was weak and that's why the humans in Narnia failed. I failed them!" And with that.. she wept.

Edmund stopped, causing Philip to stop as well. The young King pulled the weeping princess from the horse and embraced her, much like he would have done so for Lucy. She shushed her softly and assured her that he understood.

"But how could you possibly?" she wailed. "After what I heard from the Dryads. You and your brother and sister fought her and defeated her. You are the ones of the prophesy. How could you understand what I went through!?" Tears flowed down her pale cheeks but she tried to sniff many of them back, to no avail.

Edmund took a deep breath. "Princess.." he began. "I understand fully what you went through. You see, I went through it too." Ranon gazed up at this young king and wondered what he could be talking about. She would get her answers when Edmund started talking again. He recounted his encounter with Jadis and how she's plied him with sweets and tender words. He told her of his redemption and how Aslan died in his place on the Stone Table and how it had cracked and the magic was reversed. He told her everything. Even a few things he had never mentioned to Peter. His feelings and such that he could never fully impart on his older brother.

After he told his tale, Ranon sat in silence. She sniffed away the reamining tears and reached out and took hold of Edmund's hand, placing it in her own. "I.. I didn't realize. Forgive me." she finally said solemnly. "I should not have acted so childishly."

It was Edmund's turn to grin. "But aren't you a child? I mean, insomuch as you still live in a child's body. Am I right?" Ranon nodded. She hadn't thought of it that way before. "So tell me." Edmund began. "How did you get to be so.... youthful yet also be old enough to remember the first king of Narnia? What happened?"

Ranon sighed and managed a smile. "How much time have we got?"

"All the time in the world!" Edmund replied enthusiastically.

"Well then," she began. "I shall start with my beginning." Princess Ranon crossed her legs under her shift and cleared her throat. It became apparent to Edmund that this was going to be quite the tale. "I was born the second child to King Frank and Queen Helen, first King and Queen in Narnia. My older brother would become King Frank the Second. On the day I was born, so the tale goes as I don't rightly remember that far back, the Lion himself appeared to my parents. They let him in to see me. Aslan called me the First Flower of Narnia and blessed me with a beauty that none would ever rival. And, it was said, he leaned over my cradle and licked my forehead. His breath drying me so as to not reveal the place where his tongue had touched me. Afterwards he imparted a scroll to my mother, for which she was to give it to me upon my sixteenth birthday.

"I grew up like any other child in Narnia. I played with Dryads and swam the the Naiads. The Fauns taught me to play music and the Centaurs taught me to shoot an arrow straighter than any other. And so upon my sixteenth birthday my mother gave me this scroll. I didn't open it right away, I was busy with my other gifts: A new set of arrows and a small broadsword. A splendid cake and some cherry wine made the party complete. That night, after everyone was in bed asleep, only then did I open the scroll.

"The words written on it looked to be in golden ink, and the upper corner bore the skillfully sketched head of a lion. I knew it had to be form Aslan or a representative of him. I'd never met the lion on any other occasion up until that point so I could not have know he gave it to my mother personally. I scanned the contents and found them to be a scroll of spells to which I would become guardian over. Such spells as 'how to change one animal into another' or 'turning stones into bread' those sorts of things. Then there were the tricky ones. The spells one should never do unless the circumstances were dire. 'Eternal life' eternal youth' and 'enchanted sleep' were among them. I thought this was something special from the Lion to me, so I tucked it away for safe keeping.

"Not three months later, just as Summer started to wane, did I come to realize how much these spells would actually help me. My family took a survey of the kingdom, we all gathered our things and trekked across all of Narnia to make sure all was in order. We did it every year at this time. In the rush of all the excitement, my horse was spooked and me, my main pack and the horse were spirited off into the main of the Lantern Waste. I'd never been there before so I had no way of knowing how to get out. If it hadn't been for the scroll I'd have starved out there. I was able to conjure up bread and soup form twigs and stones. I caused grass to grow and become like a blanket to keep me and my horse warm during the night. We spent three weeks in the wilderness like this. When my brother finally found me, I was a terrible mess. My hair disheveled and my face dirty. I'd not eaten a scrap of meat, since I didn't know how to hunt and though there were talking animals in the forest none of them would come near to me, because they all thought I was some remnant of the Creation seeking revenge."

Through all of this Edmund sat, entranced by her words. It was either the words she used or her manner of speaking but Edmund was enthralled with this girl. But he shook himself out of it and urged her to continue.

"Well, after a long bath and a much needed combing, both my horse and I were in a more suitable condition to explain what had occurred. Mother wept when she heard how I used the writings int he scroll to survive. She thanked Aslan aloud right then and there. Father was relieved to have me home safe. My brother seemed to think I was simply a nuisance and a bother to have around. He refused to speak to me, insisting that I'd done it all 'on purpose'. I suppose after a while he got over it, but it did take quite a while. There was something however that I had done, while stuck in the forest, that I'm not sure whether or not to regret it or not. You see, in a fit of madness, I performed the eternal youth and eternal life spells on myself. I guess I thought I was going to die otherwise and would save myself through magic. Imagine my surprise when I stopped aging as my brother became a grey-haired old man and my parents passed away to Aslan's Country. I remain as you see me now. Stranded forever in the body of a sixteen year old girl.

I remained in the castle, tending to my nieces and nephews from one generation to the next. Seeing Frank III, IV, and V come and go. It was all very sad. I watched as Col left Narnia and founded Archenland and his children reigned there for many years, and still do I imagine. I lived though it all, right up until **_She _**came." Ranon shivered when this part of the tale came up.

"When Jadis came she spoke sweetly to me, telling me lies in order to get what she wanted. She didn't know at the time that I was deathless. She told me she was from Col's country and she came here to live and be taught by the greatest teacher of magic that Narnia had ever seen. Now, mind you, I'd been called a lot of things but never a 'great teacher of magic'. I thought she must be mistaken. I even offered her a few names of seers and wizards if she liked. But she said I was the one she wanted. Little did I know it was the scroll she was after all along." At this the girl pounded her fist on the ground.

I was with Jadis for nearly a year when she cast her first spell, sending all of Narnia into a everlasting winter. I was shocked and quite horrified that someone I thought of as a kind person could do such a thing. Then I saw her turn the poor Giant Rumblebuffin to stone. I wept at my folly. I was the one who had let her into the castle and taught her the simple spells from the scroll. It was I who, when she got out of hand, retreated into a small room off the throne chamber to sit and weep, rather than stop her. Had it not been for a seer, who gave forth the prophesy of the Children of Adam and Eve, I would have lost all hope altogether. So, in effort to keep Jadis form casting any more magic from the scroll, I burned it to ashes. I had long since memorized all the spells anyhow. Now all I needed to do was ensure that she could not enter my mind. And that is how I came to cast the Enchanted Sleep spell upon myself." The girl sighed and lowered her head. "I am no more magic than you are my good King.. I simple read the words off a piece of rolled up parchment and they came to be. Now I am eternal and I will be so until the breaking of Narnia, I fear."

Edmund nodded. "So you're forever sixteen?" He shrugged. "Beats being eleven like me."

Ranon gasped. "Good heavens, you only eleven?! You're so tall. I would have thought you fourteen or fifteen perhaps, but not eleven. You must be jesting!" She placed her hands on her hips and scrunched up her face, looking quite like a little girl just then.

Edmund laughed. "I assure you, Princess I am eleven, my older brother, High King Peter, is fourteen, my sister Queen Susan, is thirteen and my little sister, Queen Lucy is only nine." He shrugged and smiled. "Not what you thought we'd be, are we?" He even laughed, knowing how funny it all must seem to her.

Ranon shook her head. "My my my, whatever shall I do.. I thought when you said older brother you meant , you know.. older. Not only three years older." Ranon laughed and shook her head saying "Good gracious me. What ever was I thinking?"

Edmund had to laugh. "You were thinking what all the other Narnians were thinking. "How on earth did these kids manage to do all that. They're just kids."

Ranon's cheeks flushed. "Yes, I mean.. I, uhm.. You aren't angry at that?"

Edmund waved her off with one hand. "Nah, not anymore. It's become commonplace. People know us now. And those who don't get put in their place by Mr and Mrs Beaver. Mrs Beaver is one feisty lady. She swings a skillet quite well according to Mr beaver."

He smiled at Ranon, recalling the memory of Beaver running as if the Wolves of the North were after him when it was only Mrs Beaver. A skillet in one hand and a wash rag in the other. She screamed "It'll only take a few minutes and then it'll be done!"

"You look as if you're recalling better times." Ranon remarked, seeing the far away look in the young King's eyes.

"Not better times. Last month!" he said with a burst of laughter. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone." he said finally. "So, with that, let's get moving. Those storm clouds are getting closer and the sun is getting farther away. The daylight is wasting on us." Philip whinnied and Ranon, after much effort, convinced Edmund to let her walk.

When they neared the town of Chippingford and there, were met by a host of Narnians who gladly gave them shelter for the night and food to eat. Ranon was elated to see so many true Narnians out and about and not hiding in fear from Jadis. "They're all so happy. You four must be good Kings and Queens."

Walking next to her, Edmund smiled and replied "You'd think so, but we're not all as confident as we seem to be. There are still a few things we need to learn." With a grin and a nudge he added "Perhaps a certain Princess would give us some pointers?"

Ranon laughed aloud. "Perhaps." she said with a smile. She was prevented from speaking again by a sudden and violent clap of thunder.

"Seems we made it in just in time." Edmund quipped. "Good thing too, I really wasn't looking forward to having to walk in the rain." He laughed.

Ranon smiled and laughed. "Yeah, a soggy king and a dripping princess are nothing anyone wishes to see." The pair laughed and then retired to their separate rooms for the night.


	6. While Edmund was away

**While Edmund was away;**

Back at Cair Paravel Peter sits in his throne and grouses. Susan wanders about as if in a dream and Lucy.... Well, Lucy is bewildered. Seems there was something Edmund had said that she didn't quite get. She was on a mission, then, to seek out Tumnus for the answer to her riddle. Traipsing across the castle she finds Tumnus sitting on a bench reading a book. A book on human behaviour no doubt, as Tumnus is now a relative expert on them, living in Cair Paravel with the children.

The quiet knocking upon the wooden door alerted Tumnus that his smallest visitor was coming to call once again. "Come in Lucy, my Queen." the Faun said with a lilt in his voice, somewhat musical in tone. The door creaked open and tiny Queen Lucy entered the room. "What might this humble Faun do for his Queen this evening?"

Lucy smiled. "I have a question about something, Mr Tumnus." The girl seemed to shift uneasily. Her gaze was directed at the floor.

Tumnus could see the discomfort and stammered and asked in a soft tone "What is it Lucy? What's wrong?"

Lucy stepped forward and scuffed the toe of her slippers on the stone floor. "I uhm, Susan and Peter were talking the other day about something and they made a joke and I.. didn't get it. Could you help me to understand it?"

The Faun's cheeks flushed and he scratched the top of his curly head. What on earth could King Peter and Queen Susan have been speaking about that would have perplexed little Queen Lucy so much? "Please, Lucy Tell me. If I'm able to help, I will."

Lucy sighed and seemed to relax, though only slightly. "You see, it's like this. Peter and Susan were sitting in the library and Susan was reading aloud, as she is wont to do with us. She said , as I must have come into the middle of the reading, "Yea", quoth he, "Dost thou fall upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit? Wilt thou not, Jule?" And, by my holidam, the pretty wretch left crying and said "Aye." I though Peter would weep he laughed so hard. I didn't know what they were talking about but it wasn't until Susan said those lines that Peter laughed. I'm confused. Can you please, oh, please explain it to me Mr Tumnus!" Lucy held her small hands together in her pleading.

Tumnus, knowing the very book Susan must have been reading from, as I suppose, King Frank I or Queen Helen must have been able to remember it enough to have it copied down in Narnia, the faun blushed deeply. "Lu-Lucy, m-m-my Queen.." he stammered. With a sigh he patted the cushion of the chair next to him. "Please sit. This will take a while, but I will explain it to you in the best way I know how to. I'm not an expert of human anatomy but this is how I perceive things to be for your race."

Lucy seated herself in the soft high backed chair that matched the one Tumnus was sitting in and asked "What does human anatomy have to do with the joke?"

Tumnus smiled weakly and waited for the girl to seat herself.. "You see, the human body is shaped differently from those of say, a Faun like me. and our..." He licked his lips, mouth suddenly very very dry. "Mating habits are likewise, different. You see, a human..." He trailed off. "Why aren't you asking Susan about this? I'm sure she'd be much better equipped to answer this than I."

"But Susan would more than likely give me an answer that was meant for a child and not the real reason, which is what I want. I wish to understand the joke." Lucy's eyes were earnest and doleful. Tumnus couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl.

"Alright." he sighed. "But I'll only tell you once so listen carefully." Taking in a deep breath he explained the difference between how fauns mate and how humans mate. ".... and that is why it's funny. Humans mate whilst lying on their backs."

"So..." Lucy started, pressing her lips together. "It's funny because Juliet was just a baby when she said "aye", right?"

Tumnus gave a relieved sigh and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what it means. Do you feel better now?" he smiled "My Queen?"

The beaming grin emitted from Lucy was enough to satisfy Tumnus. Hopping out of the chair she scampered toward the door. "Edmund will be so mad when he gets home. I know something he doesn't!" with a laugh, the tiny Queen skipped off out of sight."

Lucy skipped past the throne room on her way to her chambers. Peter was busy pacing. He was starting to really get good at it too. Worrying was something the High King would have to be good at. He'd also have to be good at protecting his kingdom and most of all, his kin. For this very reason, Peter paced. Back and forth. From one end of the throne room to the other and back again. There was no end to Peter's pacing.

"Where is he?!" he groused aloud to himself. "He should have been back by now!" and immediately went back to pacing. It had been little more than a week since Edmund had left Cair Paravel. He himself had only been back in the castle a day and a half. After hearing that his younger brother had gone off on some halfwitted adventure that was sure to bring nothing but disappointment to him. There was no way for certain that Edmund would even find this sleeping girl let alone be able to wake her. "Not possible." he said aloud.

"What's not possible?" asked Susan as she entered the room. "Talking to yourself again, Peter?" she asked. "You know what the others will think."

Peter cast her a reproachful look. "I should have gone after him Su. He could be hurt out there. Or worse. There are still those out there who serve the White witch and they'll have branded him a traitor. His life is in danger Su, whether he knows it or would like to admit it."

Susan lowered her head. "Peter, I'm sure Edmund will be alright. He's not just a bot any longer. He's a king. The Narnians will protect him if he needs it."

"And what about this princess?" Peter asked turning sharply to face her. "She could be more dangerous than anyone we've ever known."

"Peter, I.." Susan started but she was interrupted by her brother.

"Susan, I mean it. This girl is older than anything else in Narnia. She remembers what it was like in the days of the beginning and when the Narnians were still trying to figure out how to speak. She was there, Su. The Witch learned a bit of magic from her. HER!" He stamped his foot and walked over to the window that looked out to the west. "I'm worried about him. Not as a king but as his brother. Edmund isn't as old as he thinks he is. He's still a boy."

Susan scoffed. "Peter, we're all still children, especially by Narnian standards. I mean Mr Tumnus is over a hundred years old and he's still considered a young faun. Edmund will be alright." When Peter gave her another one of his 'looks' she sighed. "If he isn't back in another day, we'll all go out looking for him."

Peter gazed out the western window and drummed his fingertips on the ledge. "One more day and that's all."

Susan left the throne room and her brother to his thoughts. She decided to head to the library to catch up on a bit of reading. Upon reaching the library, Queen Susan went about her usual. She scanned the shelves for something that was either archaic or usually unread by anyone else. This way she was always more learned (in her eyes anyways) than the others.

Sitting down to a dusty old copy of 'The ways and means of Centaurs' Susan tried to read but was unable. Peter's words kept creeping into her head distracting her from her reading. "Oh, bother. I wish he wouldn't do that." she said with a growl as she closed the book rather hard, sending a small cloud of dust into her face. Coughing, she set the book down on a table and walked out onto a balcony that faced west. Sure he was Duke of the Lantern Waste as well as Count of the Western March, but he was still only a boy after all, just as Peter had said. King or not, Edmund was still only eleven years old. She tried to reason herself out of worrying. "He has Philip with him." she told herself. "He's fine as long as Philip is with him." This seemed to help so she went back to her book.

After about an hour or so of reading, Susan decided it was really a lost cause and headed off to her chambers to take a nap. The day was late but it wasn't yet supper time. So she thought about getting in a bit of rest before it was time for all the pomp of the royal supper.

Much later, after supper had been served, eaten and taken away, the three Pevensies that remained in Cair Paravel remained at the table. each of them staring off in different directions. Susan stared at her lap, trying not ot look like she was worrying still. Peter stared out the nearest window, hoping that some sound might reach his ears that Edmund was finally home. Lucy however stared at the empty chair. Edmund's chair. Sure, when peter was away it was difficult to have an empty chair at the table but this was Edmund. Edmund was different. Peter was older, more self sufficient and stronger with the blade. Edmund was a swift rider and good with a short sword but he was terrible with a bow and could barely stand to hunt, let alone kill, even if it was for survival. Lucy sighed and scratched her fingernails into the table's finish. Peter glanced away from his window to see her and he stood up.

"Alright Lu, time for bed, now, no arguments. It's late." Lucy nodded wordlessly and exited to head to her chambers to go to bed. "You too Su." he said to his other sister.

Susan stood, but gave her older brother a reproachful look as she did. "I'm not a child, Peter. Do not be inclined to treat me as such just because Edmund has gone off. Don't take it out on me and Lucy." She placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

Peter was about to say something that would have gotten himself into a lot of trouble with Susan but he was luckily interrupted by a small bird. "Weather report your Highness." it chirped. Landing on the arm of Peter's chair.

With a sigh he nodded to Susan and she stormed off to bed, not wishing to make any further arguments with Peter. Peter looked to the bird. "What have you got?"

The bird, a finch of some breeding ruffled his wings and relayed the message of an impending storm. "It's just over Chippingford now, Highness. It should be here by evening next." He ruffled his feathers again and waited for the High King's reply.

"Very good." Peter said. "If it worstens come to me immediately. I wish to make preparations for the new orchard we've just planted. I'd hate to have all that hard work ruined by one storm."

The finch flitted his wings and chirped happily. "As you wish Sire." and flew away.

Peter walked away from his chair and to the window. He gazed out to the darkening sky and watched the clouds of deep purple-black as they seemed to settle over Chippingford and wait. "Oh Edmund, do hurry." he said to the open sky. Wishing his brother was home instead of out there, possibly in the storm.


	7. Following the Storm

**Following the Storm;**

The night was wrought with thunder and lightning. Ranon tossed and turned in her bed. Being unfamiliar with her surroundings was more than enough to make her uncomfortable but the storm was insult to injury. Every time it thundered she would give a start and sigh at her own foolishness for being such a child. She was over a thousand years old by the reckoning of how time was counted in Narnia. She should be more mature, if not wise beyond the wont of men. Still, there she lay, stuck in the body of a sixteen year old girl being thoroughly terrified by a simple thunderstorm. She would get up a few times and pace the room just to giver herself something to do. She could use a spell from the scroll to magic away the thunder, lightning and the rain but those kinds of spells never worked how she wanted them to. Sure the rain would go away but then there'd be a drought.. "Bugger!" she groused and continued to pace.

Edmund on the other hand was sound asleep. His deep heavy breathing was steady and rhythmic. He was oblivious to the goings on in Ranon's room. His dreams were filled with his homecoming and how jealous Peter would be that his little brother had rescued a princess while all he'd done was talked to a few giants. There was a parade in his honor and a feast. Edmund smiled in his sleep.... and slept on.

When morning came Ranon was more worse for wear that she'd ever been. Edmund emerged from his room totally refreshed and ready for anything life and the day could throw at him. Seeing her pale features and eyes with darkened circles under them he asked her "What's wrong Princess? Are you ill?"

Ranon smiled at the young king. "No, I didn't sleep well was all. The thunder was a bit much I guess. A hundred years sleeping in a frozen castle kind of thows one out of things." She managed a smile. "Is there anything to eat? Perhaps food will brighten me up."

Edmund grinned. "My thoughts exactly. Mrs Badger will have something to eat I imagine. Let's see if she's in." The two of them walked lazily toward the Badger residence and Edmund knocked on the tiny door. There was a thump and a click before Mrs Badger stepped out into the light and smiled.

"Your Highness!" she said as she made a sort of curtsy. "What might I do for you this morning?"

Edmund smiled. "I was hoping that you'd have something for us to eat. We haven't had any breakfast yet."

Mrs badger looked to Ranon, who must have looked worse than she felt because she was immediately taken by the hand and dragged into the Badger hole. Mrs. Badger talking a mile a minute the whole way. "You look a fright, child. You look as though you haven't eaten in a week! Come in and sit. Both of you. I'll have something tossed up in a jiffy, don't you worry your heads a bit." Edmund smiled at Ranon as Mrs Badger moseyed off into her kitchen to cook. She continued to talk the whole time. mentioning the starving little ones that used to live here or there during the reign of the White Witch. She's pop her head into the dining area every now and then to give the two humans a smile before heading back to turn whatever it was she was frying up for them.

"I never heard of a badger talking quite so much." Edmund quipped in a whisper. Ranon nodded and leaned in to speak.

In a whisper as well. "They can get rolling when the moment suits them, though no badger ever talked as much as a beaver does when entertaining." Edmund couldn't hold it in. He started to giggle. Ranon was trying her hardest to keep composure but lost it all when Edmund slipped and slid off the end of his stool onto the floor where his slight giggling turned into all out laughter. Ranon had to wipe her eyes, she was crying with laughter.

Mrs Badger came into the room just then to see what the matter was. Seeing her young King on the floor laughing and his female companion laughing as well she placed her hands on her hips. "I guess this is some sort of human joke. It's lost on me." The quip sent the children into another fit of laughter and they continued to laugh off and on the rest of the morning each time one of them lost their footing or remembered the events of breakfast in the badger hole.

After a welcome and very good breakfast from Mrs Badger, Edmund and Ranon set out from Chippingford toward the coast and Cair Paravel. The thunderstorm was ahead of them and Edmund had remarked how they'd be coming up behind it as they entered the castle. "It'll be like the sun coming out after a storm. The clouds will be blow away and we'll come through the golden gates of Cair Paravel like a rainbow."

Ranon chuckled. "That would be something." she said. "I do hope your brother and sisters will be accepting of me. I would despair if there weren't."

Edmund reached up and patted the princess' hand (as she was riding Philip and he was walking) "They'll be wonderful. You know I'm actually the brooding, moody one of the family." He grinned. "The black sheep if you will. f I can accept you they will have no trouble at all."

Ranon smiled and decided to bait the young boy. "So then... you accept me."

Edmund shrugged and glanced up at her. "I guess you're alright."

"Alright?" she asked with a giggle. "What's that mean? A minute ago you were accepting of me and now I'm 'alright'?"

Edmund scratched his head and scuffed the toes of his boots into the grass as he walked. "Well... what I mean to say it.. I like as well as I am able to know you. You haven't given me any reason to distrust you so I guess.... you're alright."

Ranon laughed. "Well, that was some explanation. You did better than I expected you to."

Edmund's jaw dropped open. "You were testing me?!" his mouth gaped open and he stopped walking and stared at the girl on his horse. "That was a dirty trick!"

"Yes, it was." Ranon agreed. "And I apologize. Forgive me your Highness."

Edmund's ears went pink. "You're forgiven. Just don't do ti again. I don't like it." He started walking again. After a few feet he added "You know you don't have to call me 'Highness', you're royalty too."

Ranon, from her vantage point on Philip's back looked down at the young king. "Yes, but you're a king where as I'm still only a princess. I'll not be a queen unless I marry a king. It's a courtesy to address you as such."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." Edmund said. "Well then. I guess that's something I'll have to talk to Peter about when we get back."

"What's that?" asked Ranon.

"A way to make you a queen. You're the next in line for the throne from King Frank I. By right of family, you really should be Queen over all of Narnia. You're human so you have every right to claim the throne if you want to."

Ranon scrunched up her face in a rather tomboyish way. "I've never though of it. I guess I've just always been a princess and I suppose I'll stay one until the end of Narnia."

"You don't want to be a queen?" he asked, inclining his head to look her in the eyes. "Not even a little?"

"Well, maybe a little. Once when I was very small my brother caught me wearing my mother's crown. He threw a fit and tattled on me. I guess that's when I threw the thought out of my head. And being eternally young and never dying I'd have to be Queen forever, wouldn't I? I don't want that. I'd like to be a queen but only if I were mortal like you and your brother and sisters." She sighed and leaned forward and patted Philip on his broad neck. "You're being very careful with me today Philip, is everything alright with you?"

The horse, being addressed, cleared his throat and answered the princess with "you two were talking, I didn't wish to be a disruption by jostling you about. If you'd like it, I could canter." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. A canter would indeed jostle the princess a bit as well as make Edmund trot along side at a jog.

"Don't let him get to you. He's a big joker." Edmund piped up. "And I don't feel like running today. This is an easy day Philip. After what went on yesterday I don't think I could handle anything more than a spot of rain or a few puddles."

The horse whinnied and pawed the ground. "As you wish, Sire. It was only a suggestion." He started walking again, not as carefully as before but still at a pace that Edmund found comfortable.

By midday they came up on Beaversdam. This was the lovely place where, in the hundred year winter, Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy had come to the home or Beaver and his Missus. Edmund tried not to recall his decision to leave and go the castle but reminded himself that if he hadn't he'd have never known about Ranon's room and been able to come to her rescue. A blessing within a curse. He smiled.

They camped just to the east of Beaversdam and though neither of them slept much, they waited for Philip to rest. It was not even daybreak when they set out again, this time they both walked and Philip cantered along side them.

As they came up on the Fords of Beruna and the tiny village that was just starting to spring up around the river on the northern side. Ranon watched as Edmund's eyes scanned the field to the north of the river as if he were remembering the events that took place there. "Do you regret any of it?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Edmund looked forst to the hand on his shoulder then to the eyes of it's owner. "No." he said with finality. "If I did, I don't now."

The pair walked in relative silence until they were past Beruna and Cair Paravel was in sight. The clouds that had loomed over them in Chippingford were now hanging their ugly heads over the castle. Edmund got on Philip's back and then pulled Ranon up.. "Let's do this in style." he said with a grin. "Let's go Philip. Let's go home!"

Cair Paravel was being drowned. The rain was pooling in the most inappropriate places such as under window ledges and in front of doors. High King Peter was doing what he did best. He was pacing. The finch flew in just then and chirruped as loud as he could to get his King's attention. "Yes?" asked Peter.

"Highness, I have spotted a caramel colored horse riding this way from the northwest. I do believe it is king Edmund returned!" The bird fluttered his wings importantly and flew off before receiving any thanks.

Peter raced to the nearest window and through the haze of the storm he could make out the small figure of Philip on the horizon. He was at a gallop. He was bearing two riders! Peter's jaw dropped. Shaking himself out of it he set himself to preparing for Edmund's return. Surely he'd be home by supper.

Edmund sat close to Philip's neck and held tight to his mane. Ranon was seated behind him, her arms around his middle. Philip was apparently anxious to get home to his stable because he was racing at near breakneck speed. "Are you alright Princess?" he asked, trying to turn his head to look at her but was unable to due to the speed of the horse's gallop.

"Doing well." Ranon managed from her position. She had her face buried in the back of Edmund's tunic and she knew he grip had to be paining the young king, she was holding on rather tightly. "You?" she asked back.

Edmund smiled and said "I'll be fine once Philip slows down a bit. You hear me Philip, slow it down."

Philip whinnied and slowed. "I thought you were as anxious to get home as I was Sire. Forgive me for going too fast." He snorted in the dignified way a horse does and added "I shall walk at a modest trot if that will please you Sire."

Edmund righted himself and nodded. "That'll do fine, Philip. I just wasn't expecting to have to hold on for my life. You were running quite fast. You could be a racing horse you know. I'd wager you're the fastest in all of Narnia!"

Philip whinnied again and began to strut. cantering with such pomp that both Edmund and Ranon had to laugh. "I do believe you've inflated his ego, Highness." Ranon remarked. "Has this talking horse of Narnia become a peacock? He certainly struts like one!" She giggled.

Philip snorted again and said "Milady, were I a peacock I surely would not be able to bear the likes of two humans such as yourselves. I am still a horse."

Edmund laughed. The joke had been lost on the horse but not on him. He patted Philip's neck tenderly and told him "I'll have to explain it to you later. Trust me on this." To which Philip whinnied and continued to trot, though his talking had ceased. Perhaps he was trying to figure out what Edmund was going to explain to him.

Cair Paravel was getting bigger and bigger. The rain clouds had drifted out to sea and were stirring up the merfolk. The gates of the castle were laid open, Edmund could see them. He took in a deep breath. "It seems as though a welcome has been made for me. I wonder if they could see you behind me. I hope they do not think it's only me."


	8. Ranon gets a new dress

**The Princess in Cair Paravel;**

As Philip cantered into the castle, the Narnian's present were cheering the safe return of their king and tossed flowers and such in Philip's path. He walked over them and managed to take a nibble out of a hand or two as he walked along. Calls of "Welcome home King Edmund" and "The king has returned!" were being shouted from all directions. At the end of the small procession stood Peter. His golden crown shining on the newly re-emerged sunlight. There was look of mingled anger, relief and curiosity on his face.

Edmund patted Philip's neck. "This is good, Philip. You've been a good traveling companion but I must go on from here. To the stables with you for some good oats and some rest." He slid off the horse and with both hands helped Ranon down.

"Very good Sire." said Philip with a whinny. "It was a pleasure riding with you Sire. And you as well Milady."

Ranon curtsied to the horse. "The pleasure was mine, truly good horse. You are a worthy travelling companion if ever I had one." Philip tossed his mane and trotted offo the stables for a good brushing and some fresh oats.

Peter stepped down from the riser he'd been standing on. "Welcome home Ed." he said with as much familiarity as he could muster through his mixed emotions. "Took you long enough."

Edmund, glancing at his brother only for a second answered "Had to wait out the storm in Chippingford. Would have been here sooner otherwise." He brushed the dust from his breeches and added "Peter, this is princess Ranon, daughter of King Frank I and Queen Helen of Narnia." His gaze met his older brother's.

Peter's eyes moved from Edmund to Ranon. He forced a smile. "Princess." he said taking her hand and kissing it. "It's a pleasure. I trust my brother brought you by safe means?"

Ranon blushed when her hand was kissed. Sure she was a princess but it had been literal ages since she'd been treated this way. "Oh, yes." she said. "Safe as a babe in it's mother's arms." She smiled shyly. Edmund hadn't told her that his brother was so different looking than he was. You couldn't really tell that they were related unless you looked them deeply in the eyes. That's where they were alike. Their eyes. Aside from the colour, High King Peter and king Edmund had the same eyes. Piercing. Those eyes could either look through you or right into your soul. Ranon suppressed a small shiver.

Peter smiled then. At least Edmund had been safe with her. "Come then. The both of you must be tired and hungry."

Edmund grinned. "Yes and yes!" He reached out and took Ranon's hand and led her along side as he walked with Peter toward the dining hall. "I can't wait for you to meet Susan and Lucy. Where are they Pete?"

Peter looked down at his brother (Peter was about three or four inches taller than Edmund at this point) and shrugged. "In the orchard I suppose, seeing how the apple trees fared."

Edmund nodded. "I'll take Ranon there after we've gotten changed." It was now that Edmund realized that Ranon only had the clothes she was wearing. "I'll send for the seamstresses once we've eaten and you can get measured and I'll have some new dresses made for you." It seemed like a logical thing for him to do but to Ranon it was a very sweet thing. She leaned over and hugged Edmund just then, which caused the young king to blush furiously. Peter only laughed.

Susan and Lucy were indeed in the orchard. The apple trees had fared well in the storm and were looking quite red and ripe as the rain beaded on their smooth red skin. Lucy couldn't help herself. She plucked an apple and ate it merrily. "Lucy, you'll spoil your supper." Susan scolded.

"I can't help it Su." Lucy said between bites. "They're just so good." Both girls giggled and raced about the young trees playing in impromptu game of tag. It wasn't until the sound of trumpets that they knew Edmund must be home. "Oh, I wonder if he's found the princess." Lucy wondered aloud.

"I don't know Lu." Susan said. "But we'd best be getting ready. Peter will have commissioned a feast in honor of his return. Let's go get cleaned up." So the two Queens of Narnia hurried off to their chambers to wash and change clothes.

Edmund and Ranon walked up a hallway. They were relatively silent aside from Ranon's asking of an occasional question of "What's that?" or and "Ooh, that's lovely, where'd it come from?" Edmund was extremely patient with her considering her age. She thought him more mature than his years lent him. He explained everything as best as he could. Telling her what talking beasts had created what sculpture or painted what painting. And if he didn't know what or who had created something he simple told her that he was unsure and she accepted it.

"Well, then." he began. "These will be your rooms I guess." He opened a door to a splendid room with a large bed in it. There was an adjoining room with a washtub in it and another room that was simple reserved for clothes. "I'll send the seamstresses in as soon as you're settled."

Ranon walked in and sat down on the bed. She bounced a bit and giggled. "Oh, there's no hurry is there? I mean, I love this place and you and your kin have been more than accommodating since my arrival." She smiled. "I'd feel like I was imposing if I were to ask for much more."

Edmund blushed. "You haven't asked for anything at all princess. You've been silent as a church mouse." He scuffed his feet on the stones. "I'll send in the seamtresses and you'll have a new dress by supper. It'll be splendid."

Ranon smiled. He was right. "Alright then. I suppose I can indulge myself in a bit of pampering." She crossed the room and leaned on a window ledge. "It's been ages since I was treated as such. My nephews, the consecutive king Franks over the years paid me little heed or otherwise acted as if I were a deeply embarrassing family secret." She drummed her fingertips on the stone ledge and sighed.

Edmund nodded. "I could never imagine how it must have been for you. It must have been terrible to watch them all get old while you stayed young." When Ranon's shoulders pitched, Edmund thought she would cry but she did not. He knew he'd said something that hit close to a mark. "What I mean is..." he started to say, but trailed off. "I'll see you at supper." He didn't wait for an answer but exited Ranon's chambers as quickly as he could.

Ranon was all alone in her large bedroom. It was really nice. Nicer than she'd had in a long time. Her time with Jadis would make her an enemy in some eyes and for that reason Ranon was wary of being out of her room without Edmund or one of his siblings by her. She was fearful that someone would try to harm her. Certainly she wasn't above death by murder, she was simply impervious to aging. Forever young and never able to just simply die... Ranon was resigned to the fact that she'd have to be killed in order to die. She sighed and went away from the window and dropped back onto the bed. Laying her head down she closed her eyes to sleep.

The images that assaulted her were terrifying. There was rain and wind and sword clanging. It was as if she were in a battle. Ranon was too frightened to move. She could hear voices in her head. They belonged to High King Peter and king Edmund. They were indiscernable but she knew it was them. It wasn't until she heard Edmund's terrible bone chilling scream that she sat up with a start, her eyes wide open. There was a knocking at the door.

She wiped away the sweat from her brow and called out "Enter." The door swung open and three female creatures came into her room. A centaur, a faun and a young raccoon. They all carried baskets of needles and thread and bolt upon bolt of fine fabrics. These must be the seamstresses that Edmund had spoken of.

"I hope we weren't interrupting Milady." said the faun. She had honey colored hair, thick and curly. Her almond eyes imploring and she was smiling. The centaur was tall and dignified. She nodded at Ranon but didn't speak. The raccoon simple set things up and started to thread needles.

"Not at all. I believe I just dozed off while waiting is all. I'm ready if you are." She smiled at her company who all smiled back, save the centaur who only nodded again. Ranon thought the centaurs were all so terribly stern and lacked the ability to be as merry as a faun was. They were too serious. But she held her tongue lest she upset the creature and be dressed horridly out of spite.

"Alright Milady. King Edmund has given us instructions so we're following his orders. We've brought in some nice patterns. You could choose from them if you like or we could just make a dress from every one." The faun was talking quite fast but her face remained in a smile the whole time.

Ranon had to laugh. "Oh, I guess I could do with this silvery fabric. I like silver very much. Oh! And this one here the reddish one is nice. Oh, but aren't they all just so lovely?!" She had intended on picking out just one or two but they were all indeed very pretty patterns.

The faun laughed back. "Indeed. King Edmund has good taste in such things.. for a male." Ranon smiled. So Edmund had picked out the fabrics. Her smile widened and her happiness deepened. At least she had one person here who would be her friend, if the others would not.

The rest of the afternoon was just Ranon, the centaur, the raccoon and the faun in Ranon's chambers. There were pins sticking everywhere and ties tied. She was measured from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Down her arms and back up. Around her middle and her neck were measured as well. Ranon was forced to stand still the whole thing. She couldn't say she hated it but neither could she say she was enjoying herself. Having to stand still was daunting when one was as small as Ranon. As old as she was, her mind still was young (to her anyhow) and she disliked having to be still for too long. She itched to go running from the room like a wild thing but she knew that Edmund was expecting to see her in something new at supper. So she stood on the stool and did not move. She felt like a statue, which gave her a shiver because it made her think of the Grand Hall in the Ice castle.

"Alright Milady, I do believe we're finished. Your dresses will be done by tomorrow evening. I have been instructed to ask you which one you'd like to wear tonight though, as I'm to stay behind and finish it while the others take your measurements and finish the remainder of the dresses." The faun bowed to Ranon and motioned to the patterns the centaur was holding.

Ranon looked them over before picking the light green one. She thought it befitted her, a child of Narnia, land of talking beasts. "The green one." she said with a nod. The faun drew it out of the bunch and sent the others away then started setting the finishing touches on the dress. It was another hour before it was done. By then it was time for Ranon to wash up and make herself ready for supper.


	9. Peter calls a Meeting

**Peter calls a meeting;**

It was nigh on supper time. Peter was already in the dining room walking around making sure that all was ready for Edmund's welcome home banquet. The settings had to be just right. Silver embellishments on all the place settings and the walls were adorned with the vestment of Edmund's titles. The banners of his Dukedom and his Order of the Table banner were draped on the wall directly behind his seat. Peter had made sure that aside from his seat and those of his brother and sisters there would be a place for the princess Ranon to sit.

He still was unsure of this girl and what she meant to do here in Cair Paravel. Edmund seemed to like her and he did not trust many others. He was wary of those from Calormen and even Archenland and did not like to engage in debate with them. He was still too young for it anyways. But this girl, she was a mystery to Peter. He'd have to talk it over with Ed and his sisters before supper. So, having made up his mind, High King Peter sent for his co-rulers, to have them meet him in the throne room.

Lucy was the first one there. Her chestnut hair, bound in small curls and pinned back in preparation for the banquet, bounced as she walked in. Susan wasn't too far behind her. Susan's long dark locks cascaded down her back like a silk waterfall. She walked in and seated herself in her throne. Edmund was the last to arrive. He was still adjusting his sword belt when he crossed under the archway.

"Now that you're all here." Peter started. "I have something important to talk to you about."

Edmund knew what it had to be so he asked "It's about the princess isn't it?" Peter nodded. "What is it Pete?"

Peter sighed and sat in his own throne. "I still don't know if I can trust her. She was in league with the White Witch for a long time and none of us can be sure that she's ally or an enemy." Seeing the look come over his brother's face he continued hastily "I understand, Ed, that you've spent a bit of time with her and you know her better than the three of us do, but how well do you actually know her?"

Susan's jaw dropped open. "Peter are you really going to make this girl out to be an enemy on the sole argument that we don't know her?"

Edmund was on his feet. "I know her well enough Peter. We spent three days riding and talking on the way back here. She's told me her story and I believe her."

"Why?" asked Peter. His arms lay at his sides. He wanted to be accepting to the princess but he had to put his people first. He always thought of his subjects. "Why do you believe her story? What did she say that made you believe her?"

Sitting back down, Edmund sighed. "It wasn't something she said. It was something I saw her do. The first night we camped she wandered away from the camp and I was worried about her. I went looking for her. Pete, I found her sitting in the grass talking with three Dryads. The Dryads do not come out to those they do not trust and you know it. They sat around her and they talked while she listened. She would laugh and they would smile." He licked his lips. "There was an Elder there." An Elder was a rare Dryad who dwelt in the old and sacred Elder tree. They showed themselves to no one save those with kind hearts and pure spirits. "Even if she'd been misguided by the White Witch her heart was still pure enough to bring an Elder out." He sighed. "That's why I trust her." He sank into the cushion in his throne and waited for Peter to reply.

Mouth open, Susan could not believe what she'd just heard. An Elder Dryad was extremely rare. They were created at the dawn of Narnia and there were only a few left in all the world. To have seen one was a blessing. "Edmund, are you sure it was an Elder?" she asked.

Edmund leaned forward to look at his sister. "He had brown and reddish leaves making him up and they were dry. Elders are almost always said to look as though they're dried up. Aren't they?" She nodded and leaned back. "See." he said to Peter.

"If it's true, then she's trustworthy." Peter conceded. "Still she'll have to prove herself to the Narnians. Not all of them will be as accepting as we are. Just because we say she's alright does not mean other will think so."

"I think.." Lucy said, breaking in. "That it'll be nice having another person around. A human that is. I haven't met her but I'll bet she's lovely."

"She is." Edmund and Peter said suddenly and unexpectedly. Both brothers looked at each other as if to accuse the other of something obscene. Susan shook her head and sighed. Lucy only rolled her eyes.

"I think we should give her a chance. She deserves that at least, don't you think?" Edmund asked. His eyes fixed on his older brother.

Peter drops his head and sighs heavily before saying "I suppose we should. I just don't want a repeat of Jadis." He looks at Edmund with sympathy. "They did live together."

Edmund shook his head. "Not entirely. Once Ranon realized what the White Witch was up to she had become a prisoner. She said she couldn't have left the castle if she wanted to. The witch's magic was keeping her in there."

Susan frowned. "Imagine not being able to die and being stuck in that horrid place for an eternity. I'd have gone mad." Lucy nodded her agreement. The younger queen said very little, but listened to all points before speaking.

"She thought the same thing. Which was why she set herself in the enchanted sleep." Edmund explained.

"She did that to herself?!" Susan asked, disbelievingly. "Why?"

Edmund shrugged. "She said that the witch was trying to learn all of her secret spells that she had memorized so she would rather set herself in an enchanted sleep rather than let that beast of a woman get her most powerful spells. The sleep spell made sure that her mind couldn't be breached. Unable to die, it was the only option she had."

Peter leaned forward then and asked the one question Edmund was hoping would never come up. "How did you wake her then, Ed?"

Edmund's cheeks flushed and his ears went red. Not pink... red. He scuffed his boots on the floor and stared at a crack in the stone. Muttering he said "I kissed her."

Peter grinned. "What was that Ed?" Of course he'd heard what his brother had said but he wanted to make him say it so Lucy could hear. Just to make him squirm.

Edmund sighed and repeated, louder this time. "I had to kiss her, alright. It was the only thing that would work." He didn't tell them that it was the first thing that had popped ito his head. He hadn't touched her aside from that one small peck at that point. "Remember the story of Sleeping Beauty... Well, that's what gave the idea for it.." Seeing the stupid grins on his three siblings' faces he asked "What?!"

Susan shook her head and giggled. Lucy covered her mouth to keep form laughing, and Peter just grinned at him. Edmund stood up and asked "Are we done then?"

Peter, stifling a laugh nodded and forced himself to speak. "Yes, Ed." One by one the Pevensies got up from their thrones and exited the room and made their way to the banquet hall where the chefs had made a splendid feast indeed.


	10. A Banquet and a Very Special Visit

**A Banquet and a very Special Visit;**

Ranon was dressed. She stood in front of a grand looking glass and admired the craftsmanship of the faun. It was a lovely dress. Very lovely. She sighed as she smoothed her hands over the front of the skirt. She'd had new shoes made for her as well. They were of a fine leather and fitted her feet well, keeping the chill off the soles of her feet.

The bells were rung, telling all guests that the banquet was about to begin. There came a knock at her door."Yes?" she asked aloud.

The door opened and there stood High King Peter, Edmund's fourteen year old brother. He smiled. "I'm here to escort the princess to supper." He bowed to her. Ranon smiled.

Reaching out to take his hand she asked "Where had his other highness gone to?" She smiled. "Has he many things to do?"

Peter smiled. "Edmund, as the guest of honor at tonight's banquet is already seated in the dining hall. I'll be escorting you tonight."

Ranon nodded and took Peter's hand. His hands were warm, they reminded her suddenly of her father and his hands. King Frank I was a kindly man with soft eyes. Least a ways he was when she was a girl. She didn't know much about him and Mother before they became King and Queen of Narnia, only that they were from a place called 'Lunnon'. She suspected that was not how it was supposed to be said. Her father did have a slight problem with the letter D... so she's have to ask King Peter or maybe Edmund about it later. Now was not the time.

After the Grand Supper and much talking and much more wine, Ranon was tired and she wished things would adjourn to a more relaxed setting. She was relieved when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Queen Lucy yawn quite a big yawn. High King Peter seemed to see this as well and he announced the end of the dinner party. As the guests filed out of the Hall, Ranon was topped by a young looking faun. "My Lady." he said, holding out his hand to her. "I am the faun Tumnus. I would like to welcome you to Cair Paravel. Things seem to happen at such a frightful pace these days that I was uncertain as to whether or not you'd been properly welcomed." He bowed before her, inadvertently showing her the gilded horn tips that he now wore on a regular basis.

Ranon lowered herself. "Indeed the honour is mine. I have heard of you. King Edmund has told me much during our journey from the northern castle to Cair Paravel." She took his hand and he shook it, to her surprise. "I was unaware that Narnians knew of human customs. I thought human ways had died out long ago."

Tumnus smiled. "I learnt this gesture from our Valiant Queen."He nodded in the direction of the sleepy Lucy who was being led by Susan toward her chambers. "She is a true wonder." The admiration in Tumnus' voice was absolute. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Queen Lucy. Ranon was certain that he would die for her if given the chance.

"Ranon?" came a voice. Turning around Edmund stood. "Tumnus." he said with a nod. The faun nodded and retreated. The sound of his cloven hooves clipping on the stones as he went. "I hope your meal went well. I'm sorry that we weren't able to talk more."

Ranon smiled. "I'm sure there will be more time to talk. I've no other place to be. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying the food."

Edmund smiled broadly. "I'll settle for the cooking of anyone other than myself any day of the week! It's bound to be much better." He laughed and blushed a little.

"I wouldn't say your cooking was terrible. It was, shall we say, in need of more experience though." Ranon allowed herself to laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" asked peter as he walked up behind Edmund, whose ears went pink.

Ranon smiled. "We were simply speaking of cooking and how lovely a dinner it was. Also that neither of us could ever cook to par with the chefs of Cair Paravel." She had made sure to include herself in the explanation so as to not embarrass Edmund any more than he already was.

Peter nodded. "I agree. the meal was good. The chefs have out done themselves this time." He patted his stomach. "I'll be sleeping well tonight." He smiled and gave Ranon a nod of his head before patting Edmund on the shoulder and walking away.

"He seems like he has a lot on his mind." Ranon remarked after Peter had gone. "He reminds me a lot of my father. A true believer and yet he's so jaded and cynical." She sighed, lost in thought.

"You miss them don't you? Your mum and dad?" asked Edmund. The two had started walking and had ended up on a balcony that overlooked the great Sea.

Ranon nodded. "It's been so long for me. I wonder at times where they are and if they miss me. You know?"

Her mannerisms were so much like Edmund's. She was a true child of Narnia and yet she was still a part of London. She was a Princess of both worlds, stuck in one, unable to see the other. She'd been told stories of Lunnon. Her father's speech wasn't the greatest, though in his older years he'd become quite the orator. Her brother was, however, as silver tongued as Jadis had been. Ranon was taken in by the sweet words of both of them at one time or another. Frank II, or Junior, as their father called him, was quiet adept at getting Ranon to do all sorts of things as a child. But those are better saved for another time. For now, the princess is standing next to a young king, thinking about older, long gone times.

Edmund nods. "I know." he said softly. He looks out across the long beach toward the darkening sky above. "Aslan's Country is out there somewhere. I wonder how far away it is."

Ranon looked to where he was and sighed. "Far off to the edge of the very world, I heard. The tales are as old as Narnia itself." She paused. "Only slightly older than I am." She sighed.

Edmund hated seeing her so sad. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know, it's okay to be sad, but please, don't despair." He smiled weakly at her, hoping she'd at least smile back.

Shaking her head Ranon made a disgusted sound. "Oh, I must sound like a whimpering ninny! Gettin' all weepy over things I cannot change. No more of it. I forbid myself from it." She stamped her foot on the stones and said forcibly "I shall not do that again. No sadness shall penetrate me as deeply ever again." The air on the balcony seemed to get thick for a second before lightening back up. But Edmund could see it in her. Something had changed in Ranon. She was happy. But not just happy, she was pleased. The sadness that had invaded her eyes only a second prior was gone and it was as if it had never been. She'd cast another spell on herself.

"Ranon?" Edmund asked, his mouth having gone dry.

"Yes?" she asked in return.

Edmund looked the princess in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll not cast another spell on yourself again. At least in my presence. I don't much care for it. I dislike seeing you cover things up like that."

Ranon hung her head. "Forgive me. I blundered again. Same as always." Her voice seemed a little sad but it wasn't as defeated as it would have been before the spell. She would have gone on but Edmund gave a smal gasp and pointed to the beach.

"Was he there just a moment ago.?" Ranon looked. There, on the sand was a grand lion. He never moved but stood in the sand as if he were waiting for them to come down to him. "Let's go." Edmund said with a smile. Ranon and Edmund raced down to and along the beach until they came face to face with the Great Lion himself. "Aslan, you came back!" Edmund said happily as they approached.

The lion nodded and looked to Ranon. "Welcome back to the land of the living Child of Narnia." Aslan padded in the soft wet sand until he was almost upon Ranon. He bent his heavy maned head toward her and he licked the spot on her forehead. The same place he'd licked her as a baby. "Twice Blessed child, I have come here to ask you one thing." He paused.

Swallowing hard, Ranon nods her head. "Ask it, Aslan. And I will answer my best."

The lion nodded. "If you could have the chance to rescind your spells.. all of them.. would you do so now, knowing that in doing so you would wither and die in a matter of seconds?"

Ranon was taken aback. Tears welled in her eyes. "I'd die? Just like that?" Now that she was faced with it, Ranon didn't want to die. She was finally free to be herself. With a bitter taste in her mouth she shook her head. "No. I would not. I wish to live out my life and grow old. I'd love to see myself have children and watch them grow as well. I regret the things I have done in the past but there is no sense in dwelling on the things I cannot change."

Aslan smiled. "But I give you an escape from life. Are you saying that you would refuse it?"

Ranon looked to Edmund. Who knew what he was thinking at this moment. His eyes seemed troubled. When their eyes finally met, she understood. He'd been thinking about his own imminent death last year at the hands of the Witch. But it had been the lion who saved him. Ranon shook her head again. "I refuse." Her eyes never leaving Edmund's. "I have things to do yet in this world, I think. I shall endure until the end of the world I believe, or until I am struck down by an enemy." She tore her gaze from Edmund's and looked back at the lion. He was still smiling.

"A wise choice." he said. "For I have not finished with you. You were meant to use those spells, child. You have them locked in your head. None other has your skill. Jadis was as powerful as you, but she lacked the heart and the skills to use her power effectively. You, child, are the guardian of Narnia. You always have been. Your destiny was pre-ordained by my Father. He chose you and I blessed you in your cradle under his orders. The Emperor Beyond the Sea, my father, has chosen you to be His left hand as I am His right. All things happen for a reason." The lion lifted his head and blew upon Ranon's face, causing the spell she'd just cast to wither away. "You should not prevent yourself form feeling the pain of sadness. Sadness is not something to be shamed of. If we lose our ability to feel pain, then we lose the true meaning of happiness."

Now weeping, Ranon lowers her head and sobs softly into her chest. She cannot speak, the grief within her welling up from places she'd long forgotten. Things form long years past were coming back to visit upon her heart and the small girl's frame could not endure it any longer. Her knees gave out and Ranon fell onto the sand.

Edmund watched as she fell to her knees but was there to keep her from going down any further. Her looked up at Aslan. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

The lion's eyes looked sad. "She remembers it all, Son of Adam. The princess recalls with perfect clarity the deaths of everyone she knew and the deaths she caused and the horrors she had to endure as well as those she inadvertently visited upon others. She feels the pain of a thousand years. It will take a while for her to come back from this. She will need you. Are you prepared for this?"

Edmund held Ranon tightly to his chest. "I am." he said. He hadn't needed to think aboe'd grow close to her over the past few days and they shared a link which none other could ever understand. "How long will she cry?"

Lowering his head the lion breathed on the girl again. The sobs died down but the tears remained. "She will stop weeping soon. Take her to her room and put her to bed. She will come out when she is ready."

Edmund nodded and stood up, pulling Ranon up with him. His eyes on her the whole time, he did not see the lion turn to go and vanish into the spray of the Sea.

The castle was almost asleep when Edmund brought Ranon back in. They'd been on the beach longer than he'd thought. The candles were nearly all burned to nothing and it took Edmund some doing to maneuver the two of them through the darkened halls without banging into things.

The door to Ranon's rooms was already opened a crack so Edmund just pushed it with his foot to open it the rest of the way. He helped Ranon to her bed and removed her shoes. Pulling the covers over her he realized at the moment how vulnerable she really was. He leaned down and said into her ear "I'll be down the hall if you need me." before quietly retreating to his own rooms.

As Edmund lay down to sleep in his own bed all he could think about was what Aslan had said and the choices Ranon had made. What could she possibly be destined for that would require her to become immortal? His head swam with questions, but after a half hour sleep finally came ot Edmund. His dreams filled with images of Dryads and rain showers and Ranon.


	11. Ranon and the Pevensies take breakfast

**Ranon and the Pevensies take breakfast;**

It had been three weeks or so before Ranon felt better enough to emerge from her rooms. Edmund had told his brother and sisters what had happened that next morning. Lucy would often sit on the edge of Ranon's bed and watch her sleep. Secretly hoping that the older girl would wake up and be alright.

Peter knew that this princess had to have seen and done some terrible things for her to be shaken that deeply by the breath of the lion. He wondered if she was alright or if she'd simply wither away in that bed like flower without sunlight or water.

Susan. Queen Susan the Gentle. She'd come into Ranon's room every afternoon and read to her. Sure it wasn't really necessary but Susan thought it might help her to hear another human's voice. She read from books on human lore. Books that would have been written well after Ranon's imprisonment by the White Witch. There were a few bits of humour stitched into the writings and Susan thought that even the smallest bit of humour would help.

Edmund, during this time, came to her room only at night. He refrained from visiting her in the day because he'd told Peter that "Aslan said she'd come out whe she was ready." But after a week of nothing, he started to visit in the middle of the night. Sitting on the floor by her bed, his elbows resting on the mattress, watching her sleeping form. He watched her and waited. He'd often be there during one of her raging nightmares and he'd smooth her hair and softly hush her until she was sleeping peacefully again. This went on for another two weeks.

On the third night of the third week Ranon's eyes opened to darkness. At first she thought she was alone but then she heard the soft breathing of someone nearby. All she had to do was turn her head and she could see who it was. Edmund, sound asleep. His head resting on the edge of her bed. Tears welled in Ranon's eyes. None other had been so thoughful towards her. Not even her own parents. She reached over and touched his dark hair and ran her fingers though it.

Edmund awoke to the feeling of being touched. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. In the darkness his eyes couldn't see much of shapes, only light and reflections of light. It was the reflection of the wanig moon that shone off of Ranon's eyes that let him know she was awake. He sat up. His legs had gone numb underneath him and he tried and failed to stand.

Smiling he lifted himself onto the bed and asked quietly "How are you?"

Ranon cleared her throat and smiled back. "Better." she said hoarsely. "But at the same time I feel like I've been hit with a brick wall." She shifted her weight and made room for Edmund to sit more comfortable. "How long has it been?"

Edmund looked out the window. "when the sun comes up it'll be two weeks and four days."

Ranon sighed. "A long time then. The others know, I suppose?" Edmund nodded. "Just as well then. It's better than having to tell them myself." Her eyes filled with a fresh fount of tears which Edmund tried his best to wipe away.

As young as he was, Edmund seemed to know what to do. Perhaps it was his unique circumstances that gave him this ability. Or maybe it was his true nature showing through. Whatever it was, his gentleness toward Ranon and his thoughtfulness made him look older in her eyes. She smiled at him through her watery eyes.

Edmund slid himself onto the edge of the bed and hugged the princess to him. She let her head droop onto his shoulder and there they stayed until the sun crept across the eastern skies.

Morning in Cair Paravel was always something to behold. It had been a shame that Ranon had waited so long to see one. But as Edmund brought her out of her room that morning and the sun peered into the marble halls of the castle Ranon saw the wonder that was her new home.

"Oh, it's so lovely." she gasped. Her steps still shaky and her voice raspy but she still walked and spoke. "Is it always like this?" Her throat was scratchy and it ached but Ranon was determined to not let things get her down any longer.

Susan, having just awoken herself, was wandering down to the dining hall for some breakfast when she spotted her younger brother emerge from Ranon's rooms. Before she could ask herself why he'd be in there in the first place she saw that Ranon was on his arm. Her wobbly steps and weary expression made her heart ache for the girl. She looked as though she'd been ill with a fever for a long while. Edmund was patient and gentle with her. A side of him that Su had seen only a few times ever and only here in Narnia. She watched as her eleven year old brother's face aged. He no longer looked like a boy but his eyes betrayed him as a man. He guided Ranon to a window and he stood there holding the princess in his arms as the two of them watched the sun come up. Susan wiped a single tear from her eye and slipped away downstairs. Neither Edmund nor Ranon knew she'd ever been there.

Peter was already downstairs when Susan came padding down the stairs. She smiled at him and looked up, signalling that something was going on on the upper level of the castle. But before Peter could rise to go see, Ranon's bell like laughter could be heard wafting down the stone staircase. It was followed by Edmund's own boyish laughter. "So." he said leaning back in his chair. "She's come out then."

"It would seem so." Susan said. "It sounds like she's going to be alright." She held the wrist cuff of her dress and fingered the lace as she spoke.

Peter smiled and sighed. "I hope so. If what Ed told us is true, then Aslan must have really said those things to her." He shuddered, not wishing to think of the terrible things that Ranon must have witnessed in her long lifetime.

Edmund and Ranon trotted down the stairs arm in arm. Their faces smeared with childish grins as they playfully debated centaurs and how they're neither human nor are they horses. "But you'll never hear a Narnian talking horse speak so gravely." Ranon pointed out as they stepped off the bottom step.

"But neither would you ever hear one say anything that was remotely funny either." He frowned. "I mean, Talking Horses aren't very funny creatures. They're just as they are."

Ranon laughed. The bell like sound echoing off the wooden rafters in the dining hall. "I say, that sums it up then doesn't it. They are just as they are." She scratched her head. "I guess there's no more point in debating then. You've solved it. I have nothing to counter with."

Edmund pulled out a chair for the princess and helped her to sit. He then seated himself and the two continued to talk as if they were the only people in the room. It wasn't until Peter made a coughing noise (on purpose) that Edmund looked up at his older brother and sister and smiled. Ranon blushed.

"I see that our princess is feeling better." Peter said. He did look quite young by the new light of the morning but his eyes, like they'd been before, were grave and made him seem older than he really was. He'd called Ranon 'Our princess', which meant to her that the entire royal family had accepted her as their own.

She nodded to him. "I am sorry for keeping to my room all this time. I was unwell and thought it best to keep to my chambers."

Susan sighed. "Enough of this. We're the only humans in Narnia, let's not act like this. We're all friends. There is no need for pleasantries or formalities. Speak freely with us, I insist." She looked at Ranon like an older sister looks at a younger sister. It was a gentle scolding tone that reminded Ranon of her mother for a moment. But it was the Queen's face that told her it wasn't meant to be harsh.

Ranon nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry." She looked to Edmund who was simply grinning. He knew this would happen and was amused it seemed that it had been Susan that had spoken first instead of Peter.

"Right you are, Su. Ranon I want you to call us all by our right names. No titles unless we're in a public forum, ok?" He leaned onto the table, resting his elbows on the table cloth.

"Alright." Ranon said. She relaxed in her chair a bit and looked around the room. "Is this alright with you?" she asked Peter and Susan.

Susan smiled and nodded. "Only if Edmund remembers his manners and removes his elbows from the table." Edmund's ears went pink and he slumped off of the table and leaned back in his chair. Peter, who was drinking a cup of milk at the time, nearly choked when Susan made her comment. He had started to laugh, but the liquid in his mouth refused to cooperate. Susan raised up to help but Peter held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm.. alright.. Su." me sputtered. wiping off his face he smiled and wagged his finger at his sister. "You should know better than to do that while people are taking a drink." He turned to Ranon. "She does that all the time."

Ranon smiled. She thought the relaxed atmosphere between these co-rulers was something special. Aslan must have seen all their best qualities before letting them enter Narnia.

The approaching steps of the littlest ruler, Queen Lucy caused everyone to go silent for a second. As Lucy emerged from the stair she spotted Ranon. The younger Queen emitted a girlish squeal, raced over and flung her arms around Ranon. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright. We were all so worried about you. Even Edmund."

Surprised by the reaction of Lucy, it took Ranon a few seconds to react. She put her arms around the small girl and hugged her back. An embrace she'd not given nor received herself since her father was a young man. "I'm glad to have so many people who care. I'm at a loss for words." Lucy smiled and hopped over to her own chair and seated herself as the kitchen staff began to bring out the morning meal.

Peter smiled. "I have a proposition for you Ranon, if you're up for it." he leaned forward, careful to not put his elbows on the table. Ranon looked to him with curiosity. "I'd like to introduce you to the Narnians. Formally."

Ranon's face went pale but she retained her smile. "Are you certain the Narnians will accept me? I was considered a traitor to them for many years. The badgers, I know, will not have forgotten that bit of information." She was worried and it was starting to show in her eyes.

"We'll all be with you." Edmund said to her. His eyes locking with hers, assuring her that he'd be there to protect her with his life if necessary.

"Yes." Lucy added, toast crumbs already dotting the front of her dress. "We will be standing by you the whole time."

"Lu's right." Peter said. "I'll stand next to you on one side, with Ed to my right and Susan and Lucy will be on your left. No one will dare harm you if we're there."

"There really isn't anything to fear. The Narnians are grateful that things are finally starting to get back to normal."

Ranon smiled weakly and bit her toast. Swallowing her bite she said "But that's just it. If things get too much like old times, there's sure to be those who will see me as the heir to Jadis, which I'm not. I don't want them to revolt against you because of me."

Seeing her obvious fear, Edmund stood up. "I'll pass judgement on any who'd cause harm to you, Ranon. You've not done a thing wrong to these people."

Ranon shook her head. "No Edmund. I would not have you punish anyone for doing what their heart tells them is right. It is not their fault if they've been misled. Jadis set a lot of hearts in fear and borne hatred in many who would not hate another normally. Do not be so harsh." Edmund seated himself, looking shot down, dejected. "It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're all doing and saying, but if it's my lot to die in order to appease their inbred fear than I shall do so. I am not afraid anymore."

"It's settled than. Later this afternoon, Princess Ranon of Narnia will be announced to the world." Peter smiled at Ranon. He hoped beyond all hope that what she feared would never come to pass. But she was right. The fear that Jadis had instilled in this generation was going to be difficult to expunge.

Lucy smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you've come. You're the only other human in Narnia. It's great!"

Ranon smiled and was shocked. "There aren't any other humans in Narnia at all?" When the others shook their heads, Ranon slumped. "I knew things had gone badly but I had no idea that humans had been totally wiped out of Narnia. Are my only kin living in Archenland?"

Peter nodded. "King Lune and his son live there now.. I am supposed to meet with him in a few years. According to Tumnus, who's looked into all the old records, they're allies to Narnia."

Ranon nodded. "Archanland has always aligned itself with Narnia. My great grand-nephew Col was their first king.. I taught him much of what he knew. Perhaps there are stories of me there as well." She smiled slightly.

The food slowly disappeared from the plates and soon everyone was full and ready to start the day. Peter went into a meeting and Susan went to practice her archery. Lucy had some schooling to do and Edmund was left to do as he pleased for the day. so he decided to take Ranon on a tour of Cair Paravel properly, not just the castle but the surrounding area as well. He'd show her the orchard and the stables. They'd go riding if she was up to it too. Edmund had the majority of the day planned out in his head.

The two walked out of the dining hall and out into the splendid orchard that was still small but never the less impressive. "Oh, I love apples." Ranon said as she traced her fingers around a tiny branch. "They were the one thing that always had a place on my father's table." She laughed heartily. "Never room for vegetables but if there were apples in season they always managed a place. Either a pie or some kind of tart was baked and there was always apple wine."

Edmund smiled. "apple wine, now that's novel. I'll have to bring that up. How nice would it be to have apple wine ever now and again instead of regular wine all the time?"

They laughed and walked some more until they came to beach. Ranon sighed. Last time she'd been there Aslan had delivered his decree upon her. It haunted her deep inside. THe words still echoed in her mind but she was determined to not let it get her down. She grinned at Edmund and took off toward the water. "Catch me, if you think you can!"

A smile appearing on his face, Edmund kicked off his boots and raced after the girl. Ranon had already abandoned her slippers and her long hair flew out behind her like a banner. She ran like the very winds and she was easily far ahead of him in no time. Not to be outdone by a girl, Edmund sprinted as fast as he could to catch up, his coat falling by the wayside as it weighed too much.

The children splashed into the water and the miinows that inhabited the shallows scrruied to get out of the way. Both of them laughing as the water came up around their waists and their whole bodies were drenched in salt water.

Peter heard the commotion and looked out his window to see his brother in the water with the princess. He smiled. Not many could get Edmund to relax enough to be a normal kid. But there he was, playing in the surf with this girl. It made him happy to see his brother so carefree. There weren't many times when you could see that in him. Sighing, Peter went back to his meeting.

After the impromptu swim, Edmund and Ranon made their way back up to the castle, collecting their things along the way. They were laughing and didn't seem to have a care in the world until a large wolf appeared in the path before them.

Growling, the beast bared it's sharp fangs and through it's growl said "I suspected to find the two of you together. Not too many escape the Witch. When they do, they find themselves marred and unaccepted. Why shouldn't you two find comfort in each other. No one else knows what you've gone through." He sneered as he growled and advanced at the two.

"Run!" shouted Edmund. He dropped his boots and his jacket and pulled Ranon by the hand as he raced away. Ranon, being pulled, dropped her slippers. As they ran, Ranon tried to get Edmund to either slow down or stop completely. It wasn't until they came into a village that Edmund slowed his pace. "I think it's ok now." he said, but was mistaken as the wolf jumped out of the thickets and growled fiercely at the children.

The villagers, seeing that their king was unarmed and fighting a wolf, started to gather themselves to protect him and the girl he was with. "Stay back." Edmund ordered. "He'll not harm us."

"Are you so sure?" the wolf asked. He stepped forward another pace toward them and Edmund stiffened. He smiled menacingly. A small Narnian, a cousin of the weasel, Ranon thought, wandered out of the woods just then. The wolf growled and turned ont he small thing. It's mother screamed. The wolf too off in a run toward the little one. "If I can't have you, then I'll just satisfy my appetite with this one."

Ranon was horrified. She breathed heavily as she watched the scene unfold. Her mind raced and she thought of all the ways she could help. "Edmund, I need you to trust me." she said.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly. "Wha-? Ranon?" He watched as she stepped forward, toward the wolf.

"Beast of Narnia, In the name of the Lion... Stop!" She spoke so forcibly that the wolf stopped out of shock. The rest of the Narnians in the village went silent. "In the name of Aslan, You will not harm another Narnian or human ever again!" She stared the beast down.

The wolf stopped, but smiled and laughed. "You think your words will keep me form eating this little one?" He growled. "I'm a wolf, it's in my nature."

Ranon shook her head. "You are a talking Narnian wolf and you are above such things. Jadis has poisoned your mind from birth and you know no other way." She stepped forward slowly until she was standing close enough to touch the beast. "I say that you have a choice. You will either accept my offer, and my hand to become to true Narnian wolf or you will not accept me and become a dumb beast of the forest and be hunted by the Kings and Queens until you are caught and killed. It is your choice."

The wolf laughed yet again. "You think you have the power to do these things little human. Who are you anyway? Some Archenlander?"

Ranon steeled herself. "I am Ranon, the Enduring One. The daughter of King Frank I and his Queen, Helen. I am the first daughter of Eve ever to be born in Narnia. I have the power to do as I will. Join me and I'll spare you from being hunted to your death."

The wolf laughed again, this time in such a spiteful manner that he sounded thoroughly evil. "You haven't such power." he said.

Ranon watched as the wolf turned away from her and eyed the Narnian child again, who was weeping against a tree by this time. The beast made to step and Ranon sighed. "So be it. Beast of the forest." She reached forward and touched the wolf on the top of his head. There was a stifled whimper from the beast then it turned on Ranon, it's eyes wide. "You....." he started to say but the end of it morphed into a pitiful howl that echoed through the whole village.

Ranon stepped back and lowered her head. "In the name of the Lion, I do so. Go beast of the forest and fear the arrows and swords of Men." The wolf wimpered and ran off, his tail planted between it's hind legs.

The village cheered. The small boy's mother raced to him and scooped him up in her arms. As she walked by she thanked Ranon. "Thank you Milady, thank you."

Edmund walked over to Ranon. "How did you do that?" he asked quietly. "I've never seen or heard of any Narnian having such a power."

Ranon smiled at Edmund. "And how many Narnians like me have you met?" she asked. She started to walk back to the village when an old badger called out.

"Princess Ranon. I have heard your name before." Ranon stopped and turned to look at the aged badger as he hobbled out of the crowd and into her view. "Many long years ago, when i was a young badger I heard stories from my father, the badger Hoveldigger. He told me of the deathless princess and the powers bestowed upon her by the Lion himself, Aslan. Are you really she?"

Ranon smiled at the old badger. "I am she. And I remember your father. Hoveldigger was a kind badger. He always had time for tea and a chat. He is missed." She walked over and lowered herself to him. She placed her hands on his small shoulders and kissed him atop his head. "Bless you badger, your memory preserves me in a light which I find pleasant."

If a badger could blush, this was would have done so at that moment. "It's nothign Milady." he stammered. "I just do what a badger does best. We remember."

Ranon nodded. "And you remember very well. I commend you." She stood and turned to Edmund. Smiling she asked "Shall we return to the castle and change out of these wet clothes?"

Edmund, until this point had forgotten that he'd bee soaking wet. Looking down at himself he smiled. He was still dripping. "Aye." he said with a laugh. "Imagine how Peter would react to see us dripping through the castle."

Ranon walked away from the badger and toward Edmund. "It's not Peter that I fear, rather the maids!" She burst out laughing and she bid the people of the small village goodbye. Edmund waved as they returned to the woods and made their way back toward the castle.

After they'd gone, the villagers all began to murmur among themselves. They whispered about the other human and her amazing powers. It was as if the lion himself had been there. That girl was special. They all circled around the old badger to hear the tale of Princess Ranon.

As the two sopping wet children walked into the castle they were met by Susan. She started to laugh. "You two look like a couple of drowned rats! What on earth have you been doing?"

Ranon and Edmund looked at each other and smiled. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Su." Edmund said. He nodded to Ranon and his older sister and trotted off to change. Ranon shrugged at Susan and stomped off toward her own room to get out of her wet clothes.


	12. The Changing of the Seasons

**The Changing of the Seasons;**

It had been a couple of months. Ranon had become quite acclimated to life in Cair Paravel. She wasn't treated like an outsider, especially after news of what happened in the small village reached Peter's ears. He debated on what to do about the situation. But after Lucy had told him that the villagers weren't at all frightened of Ranon, not after old badger's story, he decided to leave it alone.

Edmund had achieved the recognition he wanted and deserved in his efforts to free Ranon and peter treated him more like an adult now. Susan, Lucy and Ranon had become good friends. The three girls could bee seen any day of the week sitting in the orchard talking. Ranon also played chess with Edmund regularly, though she never beat him.

The season had changed and the stars were closer than before. Ranon sat at her window and sighed. She watched the sky glide by the castle with such a seamless flow that it made her smile. Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft, predictable knocking of Lucy on her bedroom door. "Come in Lucy." She said with a smile.

The door opened and sure enough, the form of Queen Lucy entered the dimly lit room. "It's time." the small queen said with a grin.

"It certainly is." Ranon answered with a smile of her own. "Let's go." Both girls, dressed in frocks of gold and red walked out of Ranon's room and out to the throne room.

Running as fast as they can down the stairs Lucy and Ranon entered the throne room just in time for Peter to give them a reproachful look. The girls gave each other a grin as they seated themselves. Ranon took her place behind the four thrones. A modest seat just behind and in between Lucy and Susan's thrones.

Peter shook his head as the two took their seats. "Now that everyone is in place." he said with a smile. "We can begin."

The assembled Narnians started to cheer and murmur to themselves. Susan looked back at Ranon and grinned. "This is great." she whispered.

Ranon nodded. She remembered the Changing of the Season ceremony well. She thought back to the time when she was allowed to officiate the Opening of Spring. She wore flowers in her hair and was greeted by Baccus himself.

She watched as the Rites of Autumn were begun, Peter walking out to the center of the throne room and setting a wreath of red and orange leaves on a pedestal. Susan rose next, taking a glass of wine and setting it in the center of the wreath. Next was Edmund. He rose, giving Ranon a small smile as he started forward. In his hands he had a large sheaf of grain. This he placed around the goblet of wine. As he returned to his throne he gave Ranon another smile. Lucy rose now and and in her hands was a basket of fruit, the spoils of the harvest. These she placed all round the wreath, offsetting the wine and grain in a ring of color. After she returned to her seat she nodded to Ranon.

Ranon swallowed hard. She knew what she had to do and this was the most important part. Only those of high importance were chosen to do this task... Rising from her seat she walked forward. On her way by the thrones she took a torch off the wall. Approaching the pedestal she took in a deep breath and raised the torch. "Summer has passed." she announced. "Autumn has begun. Light the fires and harvest the grains. For soon Winter will be upon us. Let us rejoice in the bounty of the season."

Leaning forward, Ranon touched the flames to the wreath, setting it ablaze. The grain sheaf went next with the fruit almost melting in the heat. The wine bubbled and the crystal goblet shimmered in the firelight. Soon the fire died down as soon as it had been lit. All that remained was the cup of wine which Ranon left on the pedestal. "My Lord." she said, looking to Peter. "The libation is blessed."

Peter rose again. Walking out to meet Ranon, he smiled and picked up the goblet. "Thank you Milady." he said with a tone of nobility. "The seasons have been changed. Lets all free Narnians go forth and harvest the fruits and grains of the forest and field. Save for the Winter and keep Summer in your hearts. In the Lion, all things are done.. In the name of Aslan..."

All the assembled spoke in unison "In the name of Aslan."

Peter smiled at Ranon and the two of them walked back to their thrones and seated themselves. Peter then announced that it was officially time to start the celebration. There was a cheerful noise throughout the crowd as all free Narnians raised their glasses to the Great Lion and to the Changing of the Season.

The festivities went on into the night and Ranon was in heaven. There was so much joy and laughter in the air that she felt as though she were in a dream. It wasn't until High King Peter approached her that she came back to reality. "Princess, would you come with me?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Ranon accepted and she walked out into the night air with him to where the other three were waiting. Susan, Lucy and Edmund were on horseback. Edmund held a horse for Ranon and Susan held Peter's Unicorn. Once they were all mounted on their steeds, the five of them trotted out into the countryside.

"This is where it gets really exciting." Lucy said. Her child's face beamed with joy. "Oh, I can't wait to see them all."

Ranon turned to Edmund. "All?" she asked.

"Lu likes to watch the Dryads dance." Edmund explained. "She gets terribly excited over it." He looked to his little sister and scolded, "Lu, careful you don't fall off." The young girl was wiggling so much she was starting to slide off her saddle.

Peter rode out in front and Susan behind him, kept looking back excitedly. "Nearly there." he said with a whisper.

Ranon knew where they were. This was the Dancing Lawn. This was the place where Baccus and Silenus would come to welcome the Autumn. The children were all on their feet and their horses, aside form Philip, were tethered to a nearby tree branch.

Edmund walked up beside Ranon and the two of them found their seats near the center of the ring that had been formed by other Narnians that had already arrived.

The glade went suddenly silent. Ranon's face broke into a grin and she looked to the North to see the chubby figures of Baccus and Silenus marching her way. The Mad Maids dancing all around them as they came. Ranon suppressed laughter as she watched the Pevensies, who had only ever seen this once before. She leaned in to Edmund and whispered "Things never happen the same way twice in Narnia. Always remember that."

He would have answered her but the sound of trumpets drowned him out. The Dancing Maidens of Baccus were in a fury. Their movements like water, fluid and soft, yet they were most decidedly mad with the drink. There were Dryads popping up out of the forest. An Alder here, a Birch there.. Several Poplars came out all at once and Ranon nodded to the old Elder as he took his place of prominence.

The festivites went by in a blur for Ranon. She'd been to many of them and even though she was right... nothign ever happened the same way twice, she was so used to the frivolity that she soon blocked out the majority of the noises and stared off into the wood. Her thoughts falling back to a time where things were simpler and less dangerous..

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Edmund. "Come on then, let's go dance." He pulled her up to her feet and out into the center of the Lawn where fauns and satyrs were all playing their flutes and dancing as if there wasn't a care in the world. Ranon smiled at Edmund and let her inhibitions go and she started to dance. It was an old dance from days long gone but there were a few who still knew it, and soon she was leading the assembly in a round about dance from the first decade in Narnia... Her father had brought it with him from his country...

Edmund watched with delight as ranon started to do a simple two step... a dance from nearly two decades ago but hundreds of year sold here in Narnia. He nodded to Peter and his sisters and started to dance. He was having a grand time. There was a lot of laughter and more wine spilled on the ground than went in bellies but no one cared. This was the Changing of the Seasons and there was much to celebrate.

Hours later, Ranon opened her eyes to find herself still in the Lawn, but she was almost alone. By her was Edmund. He was asleep and snoring softly. Peter was across the way with Lucy. her head lying on his shoulder. Susan was leaned against a tree. Her head drooping onto her chest. All four of them were asleep. Ranon smiled and relaxed in the soft grass. It had been a wonderful night. She drowsed and drifted back into her dreams where her father and mother danced with her the rest of the night.


	13. Games and Parties

**Games and Parties;**

It had been a while since Ranon came to live at Cair Paravel. Three long, yet joyful years have passed and today was a special day. Today was Queen Susan's 16th birthday. The halls in Cair Paravel were decorated with streams of ribbon and bows to tie them. A grand cake was being made and Tumnus the faun was busy barking orders to the staff about how things should go.

Ranon woke to the sounds of the faun outside her room. He was instructing some centaurs on how to tie a proper bow. She smiled, thinking about how happy things were; of how happy she was.

Of course she was still her cheery self, stuck in a sixteen year old body. All the others had aged, even Lucy was starting to get to be as tall as she was. Edmund towered over her now and Peter's shoulders had gotten much more squared and thick. They were all growing up and Ranon stayed the same. Not that it bothered her too much. She'd come to accept it, especially after having lived as long as she had.

Tossing back her covers and hopping out of her bed, Ranon went to her closet and picked out a few dresses for the day. There would be her day dress, a dress for supper, and one for the party. Her day dress would be a simple one of silver and green tones. She was especially fond of it and it looked good on her. The Dinner dress was more dark, in shades of blue. But the dress for Susan's birthday party was one she hadn't worn yet. She pulled out the long gilded dress in tones of red. The sleeves gave off a shimmer of color as the fabric caught and reflected the light coming in through the window. Ranon smiled and hung them on a hook on the wall.

As she dropped her dress over her head there came a kncok on the door. "Ranon, are you awake?" It was Lucy.

"One second Lu." She called out. "I'm in a bit of a spot at the moment. Feel free to come in." Lucy walked in and saw Ranon standing in the corner of her room, her dress over her head... stuck. "I might need your help actually." came her muffled voice from beneath the dress.

Lucy burst out in laughter. "I should say so." Still laughing, she walked over and untied a tie that hadn't been undone to begin with and Ranon was able to pull her head out of the dress and slip it on the rest of the way. "You know, you really should untie all the ties when you remove a dress."

Ranon fastened the ties back in place and looked herself over in the mirror and stuck her tongue out at Lucy. "I did, the wash maids must have tied it to keep it on the hangar."

Lucy laughed again when Ranon stuck out her tongue. "Yes, I have the same problem with the wash maids too. Perhaps we'll learn to check the dresses before we put them on."

The two laughed for a bit before heading down to breakfast. It was supposed to be a surprise party for Queen Susan, so no one was allowed to speak of it, which meant that that Susan would probably think her birthday had been forgotten. Sure enough, when Lu and Ranon entered the dining hall Susan was sitting in her seat, her head down.

"What's wrong Su?" Lucy asked.

Susan looked up. Her eyes were watery. Ranon felt bad that she couldn't tell but still the surprise would be more than enough to compensate. Susan smiled weakly. "It's nothing Lu. Just stuff."

The boys came in and seated themselves without saying anything out of the ordinary to Susan. Breakfast went by without the secret getting out. Ranon decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in the garden playing chess with Edmund. She knew he let her win every now and again, but she could honestly beat him if she wished to. Today she thought about putting the young king in his place.

"Knight to Queen's Rook." Edmund said with a grin. His Knight easily took Ranon's Rook but the princess simply smiled. "I don't like that grin. You're up to something."

"Am I?" asked Ranon as she eyed the board. She extended her arm, took hold of her Queen and moved it deftly across the board. "Check." she said with a deviant grin.

Edmund looked away from Ranon and stared at the board. Sure enough, Ranon's Queen had him in check. He swore. Ranon laughed. He moved out of the way, saving himself from defeat. This, however complicated things. All his moves were useless now. He had the whole game played out in his head but now that Ranon made this move he was in a sticky situation. What to do now....

Ranon's move. She smiled at Edmund and batted her eyelashes at him playfully. She reached forward and picked up her Bishop and slid it across the board. "Check.. again." she said.

"You've gotten better." Edmund said as he again moved his King out of the way of disaster.

"Or I'm just tired of letting you win." the princess said with a smile

"You.. let me win?" he asked. "I...." he trailed off. Ranon had been playing chess a lot longer than he had. Perhaps she really was better than he was and was just being nice to him. "Alright then." he said crossing his arms. "One more game after this, no holding back. I want to see what you've got."

Ranon nodded. "Got it. Shake on it?" she stuck her hand out. Edmund took her tiny hand and shook the promise. After letting go, Ranon reached forward and placed her piece, her other Rook and smiled at the king. "Check Mate, your Highness."

Edmund looked down. He was beaten. Sighing he leaned back and tipped his king to admit defeat. "You got me. One more." he said as he rest the pieces.

"Ok." Ranon agreed. "But after I beat you, you must tell Peter... in front of the girls." Edmund paled. "That or nothing."

"Alright, alright. Fine." Edmund groused. "Winner goes first.

The game was heated. Edmund didn't spare any of his best moves. Neither did Ranon. In fact, their seriousness was caught by Peter as he was passing through. He stopped to watch the game.

Piece after piece were removed from the board as Ranon and Edmund both took the others men. It went as far as to knock them down to having just their King, Queen, one Bishop, a Rook and three pawns apiece. Edmund was one up on her though for also having a Knight. He was smirking. He thought he had it in the bag... The winner.

Ranon looked up from the board and into Edmund's eyes. There was s fire in both of their faces. She smiled and reached forward and promptly removed the Rook from the board with her Queen. "That put you in check, m'boy." she said playfully.

Edmund bit his lower lip. He swore under his breath. From his place, Peter heard him and grinned. "Alright then. Go." he said to Ranon without looking up from the board. He was trying to work out new moves in case she did something like that again.

Ranon smiled. "OK." she said with such cheerfulness that it covered up the extreme competitveness in her. Reaching out she took hold of her Queen again and moved if across the board, settling it in a place of power but not in one of danger. Edmund's jaw dropped. She knew he hadn't been expecting that. "Your move."

Edmund eyed the board and then glanced up at Ranon. She was smiling at him. How unnerving. He reached out and tapped his Queen with one finger then switched to his Bishop. Ranon continued to smile. With a swift move of his wrist, Edmund's Bishop had taken Ranon's Rook. "There." he said. "Take that."

Ranon laughed. She nodded and slid her Bishop across the board near to where the Queen was. "I believe that puts you in check again, does it not?"

Edmund wiped sweat from his brow and moved his King out of harm's way. Ranon, as sweetly as she did things, moved one of her pawns forward. "Checked... by my pawn." she said with such venom and playfulness that Peter had to grin. His brother was getting the snot beat out of him in chess by a girl.

Moving the piece out of the way he glared at her. "Will you stop toying with me!?" he asked.

Ranon giggled and shook her head. "No, this is too fun!" she said just as she moved her Queen forward three squares. "Check..." she examined the board. "Oooh, Mate!" she added with a squeal. "I win!"

Looking the board over, Edmund hung his head. He'd been defeated in his favorite game by a girl... "You win." he said with an extended arm. Ranon took his hand and shook it.

"Well played your Highness." she said as he picked up the pieces to put them away. "Well played indeed."

Edmund smiled at her as he closed the case. "Next time though... I will win." He rose and took her by the hand and led her away from the table intot he garden. From his place, Peter heard Ranon say "Not in my lifetime.. and you know how long that is." He smiled and walked back to the room where he was preparing the decorations for Susan's party.

Lucy was sitting in a chair when he walked in. She was stringing beads to make a birthday neckalce for her sister. "Where were you?" she asked. "You said you'd be right back."

Peter shrugged. "I got caught up watching Ranon beat Ed at chess. It was riveting."

Lucy grinned. "I knew she could play real good. She told me. I guess she finally got tired of letting Edmund win." She giggled and went back to her beads.

Peter shook his head and went about arranging things for the party. Place settings and flowers had to be bundled. He didn't trust anyone else to do this because the staff were horrible at keeping secrets. He had to to all this himself. He canceled all appointment for the day but told Su that he was busy all day. She had looked crestfallen but she's be beaming come supper time.

It was noontime. Susan sat in her room reading. Things had gone all wrong for her today. No one remembered her birthday, and a most important one too. She sighed. There was nothing to do. Granted the sun was shining and the birds were singing but it wasn't much fun. Lucy was sneaking about, hiding from her and Ranon was off with Ed somewhere. Another sigh escaped the Gentle queen.

There was a knock on the door, sending Susan out of her chair. She gave a yelp. "Yes?!" she called out, righting herself and picking her book up off the floor.

"May I enter, Majesty?" asked the familiar lilt of Tumnus the faun.

Susan smiled. Someone actually remembered! "Yes, come in Tumnus." she said as she seated herself again.

Tumnus opened the door and walked in. He had with him a selection of fabrics. "I.. I was wondering, Queen Susan, if you might assist me on something." He held out the pieces of fabric and smiled weakly at her. "Lucy asked my this morning which I liked best for she was going to make something out of them. But alas, I cannot decide. You know your sister best of all. Tell me, which should I choose?"

Susan's heart fell. He wasn't there to wish her a happy birthday after all. She eyed the fabrics and chewed her lower lip. "I guess this one is more like Lucy." She said. "But I like this one personally." her hands settled on a silvery blue fabric. "But you came in here looking for something for Lucy. This one, the goldish one. She likes colors that remind her of Aslan."

Tumnus smiled and nodded. "As always, my Queen, you have been a great help." He bowed to her and exited the room. Once on the hall he slipped out the fabric Susan had mentioned she liked herself and pocketed it. He started whistling as he made his way back to the room where Peter and Lucy were busying themselves. Slipping into the room he handed the swatch to Lucy. "This one." he whispered to her.

Lucy smiled, her eys sparkled and she said "Oh, Mr Tumnus, you've done it!" and she jumped up and hugged the faun tightly, making him give an 'oomph' sound.

She skipped off, leaving Tumnus and Peter alone. "And what have you done?" Peter asked. The laughter in his voice set the faun at ease.

"I wish I knew, Sire. Queen Lucy sent me to gather fabrics and to ask Queen Susan which one she thought Lucy would like best... It was as if she knew that Queen Susan would select one that she liked as well." He scratched his beard. "Where do you suppose she's gone to?"

Peter let out a laugh. "Only the Lion knows!" he said as he turned back to his own work.

Tumnus too went back to his work. He assembled tiny things like bows onto the tops of paper crowns for the children to wear. Such things had been Lucy's idea and peter thought it would make Susan smile.

Back in the garden, Ranon and Edmund were keeping well out of Susan's way. "I dislike this, you know. Hiding." she said as they walked.

Edmund shrugged. "But it'll be more fun to see her face when she finds out the truth." He smiled at her. "It's supposed to be a surprise after all."

"But I don't see the reasoning for hiding from her, Ed. If you cannot keep a secret that's fine. I'm well over a thousand years old. I like to think I keep secrets very well." She walked a few more steps and stopped, facing him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aw, come on now Ranon. Don't be like this. It's only for a day." He was pleading with her. Ranon almost let herself smile. Almost. "Just a few more hours. Supper will be the party and things will go back to normal."

Ranon grinned. "You mean after she's punished the lot of you for lying to her?"

"I never lied." Edmund swore, crossing his heart. "Not once to her." He smiled. "Today."

Ranon swiped at Edmund with a lilt. "Oh, Edmund you're terrible." she said. The two continued to walk. "I still don't like it." she said.

Susan walked through the castle. No one was around. "Where has everyone gone?" she asked aloud. There was no answer. with a heavy sigh she headed out to the garden. She knew ranon and Edmund were playing chess out there earlier. She might as well see what they're up to.

Coming up on the chess table Susan saw it was empty. They'd already gone. She sat down in a chair and sighed loudly. She heard laughter from the orchard. It was Ranon's. Seeing an opportunity to sneak, Susan crept up on Ranon. The closer the laughter got the more Susan began to wonder what was going on. It wasn't until she heard Edmund laughing as well that she realized that he was even there.

There was a large basin for the birds to bathe in and to drink. It was there that Ranon had taken to splashing Edmund. She stood on one side of the basin while he stood opposite her. "Stop it." he chided her. "You're getting me all wet."

"Aww, stop your blithering and be a man. Splash me back!" Ranon teased. "Or are you afraid?"

Edmund scoffed. "Of you? Oh ho! I'm not afraid of a little princess, I'm a king after all."

Ranon continued to play. "Oh, a king are you? Well, you still look like a boy. Splash me." She grinned at him wildly. "Coward!" she spat.

That was enough. Edmund had taken as much as he would from Ranon. "Alright then, little girl. Someday I will be a man and then you'll be sorry!" With that he threw both hands, palm down, fingers turned up into the water sending a spray at Ranon like a tidal wave. The water swooshed up over the edge of the basin and into her face. She was instantly soaked. Edmund started to laugh.

Ranon stood there on her side of the basin looking dejected. "Alright. If that's how you're going to play. Then take this." She leaned over the edge and whispered to the water. Edmund couldn't hear what she said but he was sure it wasn't good for him. The water in the basin started to gurgle. "Hyah!" Ranon shouted and slapped the water's surface. The resulting wave was so big that most of the water was removed from the basin. Edmund was drenched from head to toe in the clear blue water. "Now we're even." she said with a smile as she walked around and patted him on the shoulder. Water dripped from every stitch of clothing Edmund wore.

"Not fair." he grumbled. "You used magic." He slogged a few steps and muttered "Not fair at all." Ranon walked beside him and laughed.

"It'll be okay, I'll have you dry before we reach the castle. No one will ever know." She waved her hands in the air around his head and a warm breeze blew in past Susan and swirled around Edmund. He really would be dry before they reached the castle.

Susan stood in her place, jaw gaping. She'd never seen Ranon do magic before. Ed had always told her that she could but had never seen it with her own eyes. She was astounded. she made her way back to the castle by a different route, carefully avoiding Edmund and Ranon.

Edmund and Ranon arrived at the castle just in time to see Peter and Orieus carrying a large trunk into the dining hall. They smiled to one another. Things were being set up. Their part was going to come into play next. Operation: Distract Susan.

"I'm going to get changed and set my dining dress out. You should go change as well and set out your clothes." Ranon said. Edmund was still watching his brother carry one end of the trunk. "Ed, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, yeah. I'm going." he murmured and started to walk, albeit slowly, toward his rooms. His mind was on something but he'd never tell anyone until the time was closer.

After changing clothes, Ranon met Lucy in the 'secret room' where all the preparations were being made. The two girls sat and braided chains of flowers to make lovely crowns for the three Ladies of the court. The boys wouldn't think of wearing such 'girly things' as Edmund called them. So while they happily toiled away in one corner, Ed and Pete were busying themselves by coming up with a clever way to keep Susan from entering the dining hall before everything was ready.

"I've got nothing. I'm no good at this sort of thing. Lu and Ranon would be better suited for this. Ask them Pete." said Edmund as he leaned against the wall. "All I need to know is what my job is and I'll do it."

Peter nodded. "Ranon. Lucy. Could you two come here for a moment?" His blue eyes looking at the girls.

Lucy looked to her brother. Pollen beaded on her freckled face. Peter laughed as Lucy sneezed and wiped her face off. Ranon looked up as well, but her gaze went quickly from the High king to his younger brother. Her eyes imploring Edmund as to what was going on. He only shrugged.

"Yes, Peter?" asked Lucy.

Peter sighed. "Ed and I have no ideas on how to keep Su out of the Dining Hall until we're ready for her. Have you two got any ideas?"

Lucy turned to Ranon and the two went to whispering to one another. Edmund could only catch bits and pieces. What he heard went a little like this: "But I couldn't.." "Oh, but that's too shifty, she'll notice that." A giggle here and there and then they sat up and said in unison "Mrs Beaver!"

Peter's eyes lit up. "Of course! We'll have Mrs Beaver ask for her help with something. That way she'll be out of sight while we set the rest of the stuff up. You girls are geniuses!"

Lu and Ranon looked at each other and shrugged. "Was there ever a doubt?" Ranon asked. Edmund tossed a stray daisy at her. Both girls laughed.

So the High King sent poor Mrs Beaver to fetch Queen Susan to help her sort out a situation with Mr Beaver. The lively older lady was quite keen on making up something that was believable and she pulled it off nicely. Susan would be gone right up until time for supper.

The remaining royals, along with Tumnus the faun, went about decorating and setting up in the dining hall. Once every place setting had been set and every napkin folded just right, they went to change clothes. Lucy had set out a dress for Susan to wear, knowing she'd be to rushed to do it having come from the Beavers' house.

So, when Susan finally entered her room there was a note pinned to a dress that read "I think you should wear this one to supper. It suits you. I hope the beavers didn't keep you too long. Love Lucy."

With a sigh, Su slipped on the garment and tied her hair back as she always did. She eyed herself in a mirror before trotting out the door.

.....All was silent in the dining hall as everyone waited for Queen Susan to arrive. When a talking squirrel alerted everyone that "She's comin'!" All took their places and watched the door.

Susan came upon the closed door and sighed with disgust. Not only was it her birthday and everyone had forgotten, but there was no one to open the door for her either! With a grunt unbecoming of a queen, Susan heaved the handle and the door slid open gracefully.

The light of the room poured out into the hall and as Susan appeared in the doorway all present shouted "Happy Birthday Queen Susan!"

There was an instant moment of chaos when the music started up and people started to chat in excited tones. There were gifts piled up on a table in one corner of the room and in the middle of the grand table was a huge cake with buttery icing.

Susan's eyes filled with tears. "Happy birthday Su." Peter said as he walked up and hugged his sister. Susan hugged him back then swiped at him.

"You kept this a secret form me. I thought.. all day.. that everyone had forgotten." She growled at him and made a pouty face. Peter only laughed.

Lucy was next. "I swear this wasn't my idea. It was all Peter's!" she said with a big smile as she too hugged Susan.

Ed and Ranon followed Lucy. "Happy birthday, Su." Edmund said as he hugged his older sister. "I hope we didn't make you feel too bad."

"It's alright." Susan said in his ear. "I'll get you guys back somehow." She grinned at him as Ranon stepped forward.

"Happy birthday your Majesty." She said with a curtsy. She stood and paused before hugging Susan as well. "I'm sorry we had to lie to you. Like Lu said, it's all on Peter. We cannot disobey the High king you know."

Peter's ears went pink as Susan glared at him playfully. "Let's not be too hasty now, Su. Not in front of our guests anyways." Susan smiled and hugged Peter again.

"It's perfect. This is the best birthday ever!" Susan facedd the assembled Narnians. "Thank you all for coming. Please, enjoy yourselves!"

There was a lot of talking and laughter. The night went beautifully. Susan got many presents. Each one seemed more lovely than the next. Gifts from Archenland and from all over Narnia were laid about on random tables. Colored paper and ribbons were strewn on the floor. The cake, when served, was demolished. One or two pieces were left afterward out of a cake that could easily have fed three hundred.

After the food had been eaten and the gifts opened, the guests started to trickle off. Those with youngsters at home left first. After that the elderly meandered out. Each leaving a good bye and a smile from queen Susan. When all that were left in the dining hall were a handful of young centaurs and a pair of red dwarfs Peter stood up and spoke.

"I thank you for coming and I do hope you enjoyed the festivities but the hour is late and morning comes much sooner to those who imbibe wine than water. I bid you all a farewell and goodnight." He toasted Susan once more and the remaining guests exited the room.

"What a party." Ranon said as she sank into her chair. Her posture becoming quite unbecoming of one born into royalty. "I can't remember a time when I danced so much. Me feet are going to ache for a week! I'll never wear these shoes again. The memory will be too painful." She giggled as she rubbed her feet.

Lucy was still grinning. "I had a great *_yawn_* time." she said as she rubbed her eyes. "But I'm quite tired and I think I'll head to bed now."

Everyone said their good nights to Lucy and she disappeared up the small stairs to the left of the room that led to the royal bed chambers. Peter watched as Tumnus started to clean up. "My good faun, why do you clean? There are others who will do this. You are a friend of the crown and you'll not be subjected to the rigors of servant's work!" His words were grand but his stance was lacking. Peter was a little drunk.

Tumnus smiled. "I assure you , Sire. It brings me joy to be doing something. Idle hands are never a good thing."

Edmund, from across the room where he and Susan were looking at a particular gift from King Lune of Archenland, piped up with "Idle hands are the devil's plaything. Let him be Peter. If he wishes to clean, let him clean if it pleases him. I'll not complain."

Peter settled into his chair and reached for what he thought was his cup but was, in fact, the table next to his cup. When his hand missed, the High king frowned.

Ranon was still slouched in her seat. She watched with amusement as Peter tried and tried again to pick up his cup to no avail. "Methinks his Highness has had a bit too much wine. His cup eludes him." Ed and Su laughed form across the room.

"I.." Peter said as he stood up. "Am _not_ drunk!" He swayed in his place, making him have to take hold of the table for balance. "Not in the slightest!"

The four remaining in the room with him laughed quietly. "Sire, I assure you." Ranon said, rising to her own feet and also swaying. "You are drunk, just as I am drunk."

Edmund, hearing this, walked over to the table. "Ranon, let me help you to your room. You can barely stand." He smiled at her, to which she smiled back.

Peter was struck. "You'll help her to her bed but not me, your own brother?" His face contorted into a frown. "Ed, I'm hurt." His face immediately split into a wide smile.

Ranon waved off the High king. "Oh, tosh. You're High King Peter. Surely you can make it to your own bed without falling up the stairs." She rested herself on Edmund's shoulder and giggled like a girl at what she considered her own cleverness.

Susan was laughing. "You guys are hilarious! Ranon, Peter, you're both drunk. I've never seen such a thing."

"A sign of a well planned party, Majesty." Ranon said with a grin as she turned to speak to Susan, laying her chin on Edmund's shoulder. Edmund blushed a deep scarlet. Ranon leaned on Edmund's chest and said "To my rooms then, my good king."

With a smile on his face, Edmund walked Ranon to the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom step Ranon looked at it, then to Edmund and stuck out her lower lip and shook her head. "You're telling me you can't make the stairs?" Edmund asked. Ranon nodded, her eyes blurry with the effects of the wine.

"I probably could." she said. "But I'd have to crawl. And how unbecoming of a Lady is that?" Ranon eyed the stairs as if they were an enemy and sighed. "I shall need your assistance."

Edmund laughed and with a swooping motion he picked Ranon up and carried her the rest of the way. Once they arrived at her door, he went to set her on her feet only to discover that she had somehow fallen asleep in his arms. Edmund sighed. With a free finger he managed to open the door and with his foot pushed it further open. He walked in and lay the sleeping princess gently on her bed. Her soft breathing only staggered when he pulled his hands out from undeneath her. Other than that, Ranon remained asleep.

Edmund smiled down at her, remembering in that instant the first time he beheld her. She was unchanged in these past years though he had grown up some. He was taller and more muscular now at fourteen and he was beginning to see himself as a man. Looking down upon Ranon, something stirred in Edmund's heart that he's never imagined before. He gazed at the sleeping princess and smiled. She was so beautiful lying there. A statue of velvet and silk and porcelain. His hands started to sweat and he shook himself out of the daydream. He retrieved a quilt from a nearby chair and covered Ranon so she wouldn't get cold and then he silently slipped out of her room.

Standing in the hall he sighed and placed his hand over his chest. His heart was pounding. Why now, of all times? What was it about her just then? Was it her vulnerability or was it that he was simply older now and she was the only other human female in the castle not related to him by blood? These questions swam inside Edmund's head as he walked top his room and got into bed. His eyes stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. His mind racing and unable to sleep, King Edmund lay awake most of the night wondering the things that young men wonder.


	14. The Morning After

**The Morning After;**

((A/N: This is the shortest chapter, I think))

When the sun peeked in through her window, Ranon rolled over and groaned. Her head ached and her feet were sore. She remembered little about the night after the drinks were served. Sitting up in her bed she at first wondered how she got there. The she remembered Edmund carrying her up the stairs. He said nothing during this and this was when Ranon surmised she fell asleep. The princess was still dressed in her evening dress from the party and though her shoes were missing she was otherwise completely dressed, even the ribbons were still in her hair.

She slid out of bed and tip toed down to the dining hall. There she saw Lucy and Tumnus talking quietly over toast and jam. Susan was just coming in from washing her face and Peter was sitting in his chair. His head was down and one hand rested on his brow. Ranon managed a smile. He was hung over too. The quiet was shattered by Edmund who came bounding down the stairs past Ranon and said "Good morning everybody!" Ranon and Peter groaned in pain. Susan, Lucy and Tumnus all three 'shushed' the younger king. Ed smiled and leaned over and whispered into Ranon's ear "sleep well?" She nodded, her eyes squinty. "Good. Have some breakfast and a glass of milk then meet me in the throne room." His voice, though barely above a whisper was like the grating of fingernails on stone. It made Ranon's teeth hurt. She nodded and gingerly walked over to the table and seated herself.

Peter looked up long enough to nod his had and extend his free hand in a gesture of welcome. Ranon nodded back and ate her toast as quietly as she could.

When breakfast was over and she was starting to feel a bit better, Ranon went to meet Edmund in the throne room. She stepped under the archway into the beautiful domed room and saw Edmund sitting in his throne. Giving him a curtsy, Ranon approached him from the front as was custom to do when coming up on someone royal. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Edmund stood up and walked down to her. "Yeah. I uhm, wanted to know something." He paused as if struggling to find the right words. "I have to do my kingly duties in the Spring, as you know. I am to take a survey of the western part of Narnia. I'd like it if you would accompany. The companionship would make the trip a lot easier. What do you say?"

He spoke at a rushed pace. Ranon smiled. He'd been nervous in asking her. Probably why he wanted to ask her with no on else around. The princess smiled. "Of course, your Highness. I'd love a chance to see the countryside. His Highness is most gracious to invite me." She curtsied again.

Edmund too a couple of steps closer to her. He was now within arm's reach. He touched her on the shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to treat me like that?"

Ranon looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. "At least once more, Sire." Her mouth split into a wide grin, telling Edmund that she was toying with him now.

Edmund sighed. "Ranon, you're insufferable. Do you know that?" He swiped at her playfully. She ducked him and hopped backward a step. The two of them took to chasing. Edmund being the chaser and Ranon being the chased. Their squeals of laughter could be heard throughout the castle.


	15. Springtime in the Lantern Waste

**Springtime in the Lantern Waste;**

Ranon had been awaiting the day she and Edmund would go off on their short adventure. She had, by this time, gotten her own horse and in Ranon's opinion she was a most lovely filly. Her name was Appleblossom. And this was where Ranon was on the morning she and Ed were to leave.

Appleblossom stood in her stall like a good horse. She was a regular horse, not a talking horse but that didn't matter to Ranon. While she worked at making sure her saddlebags were filled properly and weighed about the same she talked candidly to Philip about the journey.

"I should like to get going before noontime." she said to him. "That way we have more light to travel by."

"Indeed." concurred Philip. "I should like to make the most of the day as well. Perhaps we should make his Highness ride the dumb horse." His horse like laugh echoed through the rafters.

"Oh, Philip. Be nice. It isn't Appleblossom's fault she isn't a talker. Mayhap if Aslan appears again I shall ask him to make her a talking horse. That way you could have some suitable conversation while you rest in here." She combed the filly as she talked. "And it wouldn't please Ed in the slightest to ride her. She's much to small for him. She's a Lady's horse."

Philip was munching some oats but managed to nod and make a noise of affirmation to her. Their conversation was interrupted though by Edmund coming in to help Philip get ready. "Am I interrupting?" he asked as he stepped into the stable.

"Not at all." Ranon answered. "Philip and I were just discussing whether or not, should we come to meet Aslan again, that he might make Appleblossom a talking horse to keep Philip company. What do you think?"

Edmund walked over to the small filly and patted her neck. "She's a fine filly. She'd be a good companion for Philip."

At this time the horse snorted and spoke. "I am standing right here. There's no need to worry about my lack of companionship. Trying to set me up with a dumb horse.. Indeed." The humans laughed as the horse was most certainly being indignant about the whole thing. With another snort, Philip turned his head back to his oats and ate some more.

"I think we've insulted his pride." Ranon said with a smile. "Poor Philip." She patted him on the neck. "Had I known you were so insecure, I'd never have brought it up." She suppressed a giggle as the horse flicked his ears and gave her a sideways glance. "Come on then, Ed. We should hurry and get things ready. I expect Peter will have set up some kind of parade like he always does."

Edmund nodded. "I expect so as well. He sure likes to make a big deal out of things, doesn't he?"

"Well, he is the High King. I suppose it's well within his right to make a big deal out of whatever he likes." Ranon said as she tied the last of the laces on her saddle bags. "There, all done. Now all I have to do is go dress for the trip. I'll need to change into my riding clothes. A dress like this is not appropriate in the least." She smoothed her palms over her shimmery dress which brushed the floor of the stable. "It's far too long."

Edmund nodded. "And far too shiny. You'd be a beacon to anyone wishing to do us harm." Ranon nodded to this comment. "I need to pack some clothes as well. See you back here in a few minutes?"

Ranon smiled. "A few minutes it is then." She made her way out of Appleblossom's stall and stepped out into the open area. Edmund reached out and took her hand. "What?" she asked.

"I cannot escort you back to the castle?" he asked. "You're refusing me the honor of having such a lovely Lady upon my arm?" The smile he gave her was almost to big. Ranon had to smile as well, in spite of herself.

"Well." she started. "If you put it that way. Every king needs a beautiful Lady upon his arm." She folded her arm around his. "Are you saying I make you look good?" she asked as they walked out of the stable.

"You make everything look better." Edmund said. His ears went pink. It had been reflex to say that. He'd always wanted to tell her how lovely he thought she was but never had the courage.

Ranon smiled. "You're a flatterer, Milord. I think I like it." They laughed as they walked into the castle where they came upon Peter. "Your Highness." Ranon said with a nod of her head.

"Pete." Edmund said to his brother. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Peter smiled at the two of them. He'd watched them come out of the stable together, arm in arm. He hoped his brother would get over his shyness and tell the girl how he felt. He was almost tired of watching the spectacle of it. She flirting with him and he was either not noticing or unable to flirt back. Then it was him trying to get her alone with him to talk but there always seemed to be others too near and his shyness would take over. "Yes, Ed. I was hoping you two weren't going to try to sneak out of the castle. I have a small farewell to give you two."

Edmund turned to Ranon. "You were right. Good thing for me we didn't bet money on it." Ranon laughed.

"Huh?" asked Peter but waved his hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know, do I?" Edmund and Ranon both shook their heads. "I want you two to be ready soon. People are starting to assemble on the concourse."

Edmund smiled. "What do you think we were doing? We were on our way back here to go change and finish packing. We would be ready if you hadn't stopped us." The brothers gave each other a grin and Ranon couldn't help but see yet another similarity in them. They smiled the same way.

"Alright, then. Get going. But I'm watching the stables and you two aren't going to sneak away." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And Ed, I want you back here by the next moon cycle."

Edmund nodded. "I won't miss your birthday, Peter." he said with a smile. He turned to Ranon and grinned.

Ranon smiled back at Edmund and the two of them made their goodbyes. Ranon with a curtsy and Edmund with a bow. "Your Highness." they said in unison. Peter swiped at his brother as they walked past him toward their rooms.

Ranon and Edmund separated. "See you in a moment." she said to him as she entered her room. Edmund nodded and watched as she disappeared into her room. He went to his own room and finished packing. Back in her room though, Ranon worked to finish packing her bag. She tossed a few spring dresses into her bag that she thought might come in handy. She tossed in a couple of pairs of shoes and a hair band or two. After she did this she took to deciding which riding clothes to wear. She eyed several different outfits before deciding on a blueish one with silver filigree. She thought that it suited what Edmund would probably wear. Slipping the garments on she admired herself in her mirror before slipping on her riding boots and taking up her bag. As she exited her room she closed the door. With a sigh she turned and walked toward the stables. She walked alone, listening to the sound of her footsteps echo in the stone corridor. She came upon the archway that led to the stables and saw Peter was still there, leaning against a post. "Still keeping watch?" she asked. He nodded. "We aren't going to slip away. I won't let him try." Ranon patted Peter on the shoulder. "Don't worry Pete. Everything will be fine."

Peter smiled. "It's not that, Ranon." he said. "I just have a sense of something. I cannot place it but it's digging away at me." He made a face. "Just keep an eye on Edmund for me will you?" he asked.

Ranon nodded. "Of course Peter. I'll do my best. I know these lands almost as well as you and Ed do. Nothing bad will happen." She smiled reassuringly to him.

Peter smiled uneasily. He had this strange feeling that sending Ranon and Edmund out alone weren't a good thing. But he never voiced this concern. Keeping it to himself he nodded to Ranon. "Alright. I trust you. Go get Appleblossom ready to ride."

Ranon bowed her head. "Yes, Sire." she said with a smile. "When Ed comes out, let him know I'm already in getting ready." Peter nodded and Ranon walked on to the stable.

Edmund was ready. He stood in front of the window looking out over the sea, stalling his departure. He sighed heavily. Was he really nervous about going out alone with Ranon? He wiped his hands over his face and shook his head. "Stop being such a child." he told himself. "It's just Ranon." He turned around and walked out into the hallway. He sighed again, the feeling wold not go away, it only kept getting bigger. What was he going to do?

As he emerged in the corridor and saw Peter still standing where he'd last been seen, Edmund sighed heavily and rather loudly. Peter looked up at him. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked his older brother. A smile playing across his face.

Peter shook his head. "Not at the moment." He grinned. Ranon is ahead of you. She's waiting. I'm going to start the farewell ceremony." His grin on his face had gotten bigger as the frown on Edmund's got deeper. "Aw, come on Ed. Have a little faith in your big brother."

Edmund managed a smile. "I just never know with you, do I?" Peter laughed and shook his head. "Alright, go start your silly parade. I'll play along just this once. But if you do this again, I'll get you back, dear brother. High King or not, I will get you back." He snickered as he spoke, already forming his revenge plan in his head.

Making a face, Peter nodded. "Just mind what you do, alright. I *am High King like you said. Imagine how it would look to other countries if my younger brother and co-ruler got away with some huge prank that made me look like a fool."

Edmund nodded and turned to go, but not before saying "Not any more of a fool than usual." He then sprinted to the stables before Peter could take a swipe at him. Laughing he entered the stable to find Ranon in her riding clothes and just finishing up strapping her things to Appleblossom. "Well, it seems you've beaten me again." he said as cheerfully as he was able to. The knots in his stomach tightened and his mouth went dry. What was wrong with him, he wondered.

Ranon looked up at him and smiled. She *had dressed accordingly. He was wearing his usual silver and light blue riding clothes. "A woman is amost always either on time or early, Ed. It's just one of those things that just are the way they are. There is no reason for it. It's a girl thing."

Edmund laughed. "Explain Lucy's always being late to meetings then." He said placing his hands on his hips and giving her a sideways look.

"Easy." Ranon said. "She's still quite young and the child in her just wishes to keep playing while the adult in her tries in vain to get her to obey. She'll grow out of it in time. Trust me." She took hold of Appleblossom's reigns and led her out of her stall. "Are you two ready yet?" she asked Edmund and Philip.

"As soon as he opens the stall door." Philip said with a grumble. "I am aching to stretch my legs a bit. All this standing and waiting is useless."

"I agree." said Edmund. "And the sooner we get this silly parade over with and start the real adventure the better." He slipped up onto Philip's saddle and took the reigns out of habit. Philip usually did most of the navigating, he was just there for the ride.

Ranon swept herself into Appleblossom's saddle and reigned her in. "Oh, I do wish Peter would give up on these little parades and parties. He's almost as bad as Susan is!" She laughed as the pair trotted out into the square where Pete, Su and Lucy were standing and waiting to say their farewells.

Peter straightened himself as the pair emerged from the stable area. He nodded to the musicians who started to play a tune fit for Edmund and Ranon. Something that had come to be known as their theme, if you will. A pomp-like tune, a march with an even measure of flutes and coronets. The fauns who played were the best Narnia had to offer. They were the court musicians and they played every event. "King Edmund and Princess Ranon, fare thee well on thy journey and tarry not overly long and return to us safely." he said as they went by him. Ranon and Edmund both nodded to their High King in a respectful way. Peter then unsheathed Rhindon and held it aloft in salute of his brother and the fair princess. The assembled crowd cheered and tossed flowers into the path of the horses.

At the start of the music Ed and Ranon looked to each other and rolled their eyes but said nothing. They only waved to the crowd of gathered Narnians as they cantered through the square and out of the castle and into the wild of Narnia. They headed northwest toward the great Western Wood.

"Well, we made it out alive." Edmund said as they passed over the Great River.

Ranon nodded as she slowed Appleblossom and made a canter along side Edmund. "Yes. What luck. I thought he was going to have weeping women and all that like he did when Susan and Lucy went to Archenland last summer. That was awful!"

Edmund laughed and nodded. "He's always been that way though with the girls. Especially Lu. You should have seen how protective of her was back in England. She was never out of his sight." The flood of memories made Edmund's face go blank for a second before he added quietly. "I was such a horrid child then."

Ranon, seeing the change on his face, rode up closer to him and patted him on the shoulder. "None of that matters now. You're a king now and you've set things right haven't you?"

Edmund nodded. She seemed to have a way about her that made him unable to be sad or depressed. "I guess you're right. I suppose things are different now." He looked off toward their destination. "Let's try not to dwell on things like that, eh? Let's make this an adventure."

Ranon couldn't help herself. She laughed. "Whenever one of you four are involved, there's _ALWAYS_ an adventure." She laughed again. "Remember Lucy and her encounter with the moles last spring?"

Edmund laughed. He did remember. Poor Lucy had trodden too close to a new delving and had ended up waist deep in a fresh mole hole. Stuck. She struggled for over an hour before anyone came upon her. She clomped into the castle covered from her waist down in moist earth and pebbles. She was less than pleased. Ed liked remind her of that whenever she mentioned going for a walk alone. "That was indeed interesting. Though, I don't think Lu feels the same as we do."

Ranon smiled. "I don't think so either, Ed. But, if it were up to me, I'd not change a thing. I like all of you the way you are. Every fault, every quirk and difference about the lot of you." She smiled at Edmund then, making his ears flush pink. Seeing this she quickly changed the subject. "Should we make camp for the night on this or the other side of the river? My thinking has us near Beaversdam by nightfall."

Edmund sighed at the change of subject, relieved. He looked to the sky and to the sun which was settling itself just overhead. "Yeah, I think Beaversdam is as good a place as any to camp. I think we should cross before we camp, that way our things will have time to dry before we start again in the morning." At this Philip made a disconcerted sound and Appleblossom whinnied in response. Edmund laughed and turned to Ranon. "I think they're talking about us."

Ranon grinned. "You wouldn't do that to us would you Philip?" she asked, to which Philip snorted and tossed his head haughtily. Ranon made a face of mock hurt. "Well, then." she began. "If you won't talk to me, fine. Appleblossom still loves me." She reached forward and patted her filly on the neck and smoothed her mane. "Don't you girl?" As if she understood, the filly whinnied and shook her mane proudly. Ranon laughed. "You know, Ed. I stand by my words. Should I come upon Aslan again, I will ask him to consider making Appleblossom a talking horse. She so deserves it."

Edmund smiled at her thoughfulness. Ranon's ability to care for others above herself was something he'd learned about her early on. "I bet she would make a fine talking horse. In fact I'm almost certain of it."

They rode on for a while in relative silence before coming upon the river. There, they tied up their things and urged their horses across the chilly water. Philip made little fuss. Once on the other side of the river they dismounted and untied the packs form the horses and set them to feed. Ranon wrung out her clothes and took herself behind a cluster of bushes to change. She emerged in a light shift and skirt that clung to her in a way that revealed every one of her natural curves. Edmund, seeing her, blushed and tried to turn away before she noticed but her smile told him that it was too late.

The night was drawing nearer and as the two lay down to sleep, on opposite sides of the fire, Ranon wondered why things were so quiet between the two of them. Sleep came easily to Edmund and he was snoring softly on his bed roll. Ranon lay awake watching the stars a while before sleep finally overtook her.

In her dreams Ranon watched Narnia fall into ruin and the forest draw closer and closer to places that were once wide open fields. The mountains were eroded down until they were nothing more than large hills. The Lion's roar had gone out of Narnia. The trees went silent and the waters no longer bubbled happily as they once did. It was neither winter nor summer but an eternal autumn in Narnia.

Sitting up, wide awake, Ranon wiped the sweat from her brow. It was morning and Edmund was sitting up on his blanket watching her anxiously. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" he asked. His eyes filled with concern.

"It was nothing." Ranon said dismissively. She waved him off and slowly stood. The memories of the dream still haunted her mind but she lied to her king and said "I can't even remember what it was about now."

Edmund, not knowing whether or not to believe his princess nodded and decided not to press the issue. In his mind though, he'd made a promise to press her if she had it again. She talked in her sleep most of the night and he'd awoken to hear some of what she'd said. It had disturbed him greatly that she had declared Narnia a wasteland. That was the word she used. "Wasteland." He swallowed hard and suggested breakfast.

"Yes, I'm quite hungry now that you mention it. Why don't you pick something out while I go change." She gestured to her pack, which was where the food was being kept. Edmund nodded and rummaged through her pack looking for some bread, which he found, and some cheese.

"Oh, splendid!" he quipped when he spotted some bacon. "You think of everything, don't you?" he called out to Ranon who was still changing.

"I try." came her answer. She grunted and sighed before making a noise rather like a growl. "Edmund?" she asked ruefully.

"Yes?" he answered, looking up.

After a second or two Ranon's voice came back from her place behind the bushes. "I'm stuck. I need help." She sighed heavily. "There's a button caught on a branch. I can't finish up. Can you free me?"

Edmund's face went beet red. He'd have to see her naked, kind of. Her back least a ways. "Uhm, yeah. I'll, uh, be right there." He stammered. Setting the bacon back in the pack he walked slowly over to where the princess was.

When he peered around the edge of the bushes he was both surprised and embarrassed to see what he saw. Ranon, her riding skirt on fine, but her shift was over her head and both arms in. The back, however lay open, three or so buttons caught on the bracken behind her. She was indeed trapped. As if to make a point of it, the princess leaned forward slightly. The bracken shuddered and stuck even tighter, keeping her from falling on her face. "Help." she said in a half whine, half laugh.

Edmund's ears went red. "Yeah, uhm , let me get behind.. here..." He strained as he spoke, maneuvering himself between the bush and Ranon. He broke off bits of twig as he tried to free her. "Ow!" he yelped as a thorn scraped across his hand. But he manged to free the buttons and Ranon staggered forward and immediately grasped the front of her top to keep it from falling off. Her face flushed pink.

"Thankyou." she said as she turned her back on him and reached behind her back to fasten the remaining buttons up. Once she was dressed she turned back around and reached out to Edmund. "Let me take a look?" she asked. She wanted his hand.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch. It'll heal up in no time." He stammered as he watched her reaching for him. "Really, I'm fine."

Ranon smiled shyly. "Now, how would I look if I let you get an infection from a tiny cut? Some Princess! Now, let me look at it..." She grinned at him. "Or are you afraid of me?"

Edmund straightened up and his lower lip pouted out. "I'm not afraid of you, Ranon." He said. The hurt in his voice mocking her. "I just don't see the point in fussing over a little cut."

Ranon sighed and placed her hands onher hips. "Well then, I see that you failed to notice the stuff dripping from the bracken." She pointed to the sap that poured out of the broken bits where he'd torn the ends off to free her. "It could be poison and I'll be frozen if I let you get sick because of me!" She stamped her foot, which made Edmund smile, and she made a growling sound. "Now come here so I can look at it!"

Sheepishly Edmund held his hand out to her. Ranon swiped at it and grabbed it with such force that it startled him. She eyed the tiny cut for a minute or two then nodded. "What?!" he asked, not liking the look on her face. "Ranon, what's wrong."

Ranon was quiet for a second before she nodded again. "I thought so. There's some sap in it. It'll have to be washed out at least, then watched to see if it swells or not." She gave Edmund a sorrowful look. It had been her fault that he'd been hurt and she disliked hurting others, especially Edmund.

Edmund looked at his hand for a second as if it had betrayed him. Then he realized that Ranon hadn't let him go yet. The two of them stood there holding hands like idiots for another second before Edmund jerked his hand away, face red. He looked up at Ranon in time to see the look on her face. Stammering, he tried to make her feel better. "You didn't do this, you know. It could have happened in Cair Paravel on any normal day. Ranon, look at me." She'd turned her face from him. He reached over and lightly placed his fingertips under her chin and turned her face to his. "Do you understand me? This is not your fault."

Ranon was near tears. She knew the various plants in Narnia, and that there was a plant that was particularly poisonous. It was either the one Ed had sliced his hand open on, or it was the other one, so similar in appearance that they were identical to the naked eye. She sniffed and nodded. "I know. It's just... I don't know if this is the poisoned one or not. I was foolish to come behind this bush to change when there were several other to choose from." Her eyes welled and she turned away from her king, ashamed.

Edmund's face went slack. She really was blaming herself. "Ranon..." he tried to say, but he couldn't quite get it to come out of his mouth. Her name stuck in his throat and he was unable to speak it. Instead he reached out to her and tried to hug her. Ranon was having no part of it and walked away.

It had dawned on her that there were subtle differences in the plants, tiny details that would alert her to whether or not it was the true poisonous plant or it's decoy look-alike. She reached out gingerly to pick up a leaf. "What are you doing?!" Edmund screeched, horrified that she would touch the leaves of this plant when it had the potential to be poisonous. "Ranon! You just scolded _ME_, what in Narnia are you doing?"

"Looking." she said absentmindedly as she examined the leaf. Philip whinnied from somewhere behind her. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." the horse said sarcastically. "I was only wondering if we were going to continue on the the Western Wood or were we going to stay here and contemplate the subtle nuances of Narnia foliage." He was annoyed, that was obvious and Ranon glared at the animal.

"Fine." she said. Then, with a mighty huff, she ripped a small handful of leaves off the bush and, careful not to get cut by the thorns, she shoved them into a leather pouch so she could look at the later on. Properly. "Alright, let's go." she said with an angry sigh. She walked over and tossed the saddle onto Appleblossom and adjusted it. Sitting herself in the saddle she looked to Philip. "Ready, his royal steed?" she asked snidely. Edmund laughed. Philip snorted and shook his mane haughtily.

The two horses trotted at a modest pace across the sparce stretch of land between Beaversdam and the Western Wood. The birds were singing cheerfully in the trees and Ranon's mood seemed to be lightening up. Edmund is relatively silent, though he steals glances at Ranon from time to time. She rides in silence, letting Philip guide Appleblossom. Her attention diverted to the cluster of leaves in her hands.

As midday approaches they cross under the first of the large trees in the wood. It's huge canopy sheltering them from the heat of the sun. "I say, shouldn't we camp here for the night? This seems quite nice a place to sleep. The ground is soft enough." Edmund said, trying to start a conversation. Ranon only nodded, her gaze directed on one leaf in particular. Ed went to find wood for the fire with the help of a young woodchuck. Ranon stayed behind at camp to finish her "science project" as Ed called it. It was near dark when he returned, his arms full and the woodchuck trailing behind him with a skid of twigs and fallen branches. He made a fire in silence. Ranon had stopped leaf looking and watched him make the fire. He seemed upset with her. She hadn't noticed him much during their trip from Beaversdam. Perhaps that was what he was upset about. She bit her lip, knowing that she was prone to being consumed by something like this, especially when someone she cared about might be in mortal peril. She needed to know if this leaf was going to kill him or not.

Edmund stopped tossing wood into the fire and glanced up at her. Their eyes met for a second and both of them blushed. Edmund decided this was it, he'd tell her how he felt. He licked his lips and started to speak when a Centaur came bounding out of the darkness. "You sent for me, Princess?" he asked with a whinny-ish voice.

Ranon tore her eyes off of Ed and nodded. "I need to know if this is the poisonous one or not." She handed the leaf to the young male Centaur, who examined it with a keener eye than she had.

"I see no reason for this leaf to cause you any worry Princess. This is not poisonous." Ranon sighed with relief.

"Thankyou." she said with a grateful nod. "Thank you very much"  
The Centaur nodded and galloped off back into the darkness of the wood. After he was gone, Ranon stood up and walked over to Edmund. "I'm so relieved." she said with a sigh and she promptly hugged him. Edmund was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say, how to react.

"Ranon, I..." he started to say. He was still determined to tell her tonight.. But her soft sobs made him stop. She'd been that worried about him. It nearly broke his heart and he hugged her to him as tight as he could without hurting her. "It's alright." he said to her. He smoothed her hair and shushed her, trying as best as he could to get her to stop crying. He hated it when she was sad. It seemed to bring everyone around them down. Even the weather got gloomy when Ranon was feeling down. "I'm alright, you were right to be afraid. But there's nothing to be fearful of now. Just calm down, Princess. It's alright." he soothed her with a calm voice, hoping it would work. Ranon's tears stung her eyes and she buried her face into Edmund's shoulder. His soothing words and gestures made her calm down enough that she could look at him. Her red, puffy eyes looked into his and there was a moment when she thought he wanted to say something to her. Something important. But he never spoke. Instead he walked Ranon over to her bed and lay her down. "Lie down and get some rest. It's been an awful day for you, I'm sure. And I haven't helped any. Just rest and tomorrow will be a better day."

"Are you sure?" she asked him and he covered her up. He was being so gentle with her the it only endeared him to her more. Her king, not just Narnia's. She was sure that a part of him actually belonged to her, but her manners would never let her say it aloud.

"I'm sure. Get some rest." Edmund tucked her in just like he used to tuck in Lucy, but this was different and he tried not to touch her in an inappropriate manner as he pulled the blanket to her chin. He patted her softly on the top of the head and brushed the hair out of her face. His soft smile seemed to soothe Ranon even more and as she dozed, he gazed into the fire and mentally kicked himself for not being a man and speaking up to her when he had the chance.


	16. The Plight of King Edmund

The Plight of King Edmund

Upon returning to cair Paravel, Ranon and Edmund are split up. Lucy taking Ranon away for some "girly things" while Peter called Ed to him for some political duties.

"You've been lagging, you know." the High King said to his younger brother. "You've been spending too much time being a kid. Ed, it's time you were more responsible." His mouth was smiling but Edmund knew he was being serious.

"I know, Pete." Edmund said as he hung his head. He knew Peter was right. "Things have been.. different for me lately. I know I'm growing up. It's just that..." He stopped himself. How could he tell his brother that he cared so deeply for Princess Ranon that he'd lay his life down to Jadis in a single instant if it meant saving her. "Peter, I'm in love with Ranon." He spat it out so quickly he had to take a breath in order to clear his own head. His face was completely red and he stared at his shoes like a boy. He was barely an adult. How did he think he was going to pull this off? He was only fifteen!

Peter smiled. "So this is what's been making you so odd." The High King grinned even wider. "I should have seen it. I'm a blind man. Of course! Oh, Ed." Peter patted Edmund on his back. "I'm happy for you." Of course he knew his brother good enough to know he was already in love with the girl but for him to come out and say it was a big step.

Edmund was redder than before. "Pete, do you have to be like that?" he asked. He scuffed the toe of his shoe on the stone floor. "I mean, I haven't even had the time, or the courage to tell her how I feel. Things keep getting in the way."

Peter smiled. The teasing that he had prepared in his head for Edmund went away as he realized that his brother was having a problem. "Well, you and I will just have to make the time. You two need to be alone, I gather. There'd be no end to the teasing if Lucy heard you talking to Ranon. It would be all over Narnia in no time. And Susan would have the wedding planned before either of you set a date. I know those two, they're devious." He sighed. "So when will we have the time?" He scanned his brain for a time. "I'm sorry Ed." he said solemnly. "We've got things scheduled all the way up until just after the winter ball. There's no way you'll have enough free time until then." He chewed his lip. There had to be a way for Ed to get Ranon alone with him.

"The Winter Ball?!" Edmund asked, horrified. "That's almost seven months away! Peter, that's too long. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it inside that long. You've got to help me."

"Alright, alright. Let me think." Peter rubbed his temples. He was an experienced King, even at the tender age of eighteen. He'd been overseeing all of Narnia for five years now and the land had never been more peaceful. How was it then, that a simple thing like this was making him go dumb? Why couldn't he come up with a simple solution to this problem as quickly as he'd come up with all the other ones? This was getting to be too much. He sighed. "I'm not able to think, Ed. Could you give me until after supper to think on it? We'll have a special meeting, you and I alone. Man stuff." He smiled. "Susan and Lucy get to go off and do 'girl things' all the time."

Edmund smiled as well. "I suppose. Later then? Promise?" His eyes implored his older brother.

"I promise, Ed. As soon as supper is over. I'll go clear my calendar now. Nothing else for the rest of the night." He smiled at his brother the most genuine smile Edmund had ever seen come from his brother. It settled him some and helped him to pass the time until supper.

As the dinner was stared, Edmund overheard Susan speaking to Peter. "But he's being awful odd, Peter. I've never seen Edmund act this way. Never. Something has to be wrong."

Peter soothed his sister by saying "You know Su, growing up is different for boys than it is for girls. Just leave Edmund alone. I'm going to talk to him about it later on after supper." Susan seemed to accept this explaination. Even though he didn't have to, Peter had kept his secret and Ed was ever so grateful that he had because Ranon walked around the corner just then and cheerfully said "Hello Your Highness, King Peter. Your Majesty, Queen Susan. I am so looking forward to not having to cook any more." She laughed and Edmund's heart skipped a beat. "Ed offered to cook but Philip was adamant that I not let him. He wouldn't say why but it cannot be good if a Talking Horse of Narnia won't eat one's cooking."

Susan laughed as did Peter. "Lets just say Edmund is quite notorious in the kitchen. Fire follows him where ever he goes. It isn't pretty." Susan's simple explaination made Ranon smile.

"But when he manages to not burn what he's cooking, Edmund is a rather good cook." Peter broke in, defending his brother to the Princess. "It's not as bad as Su puts it either. He's only set a fire three or four times."

Susan snickered. "Out of the five or six times we've let him cook." she said with a playful snarkiness. Ranon smiled again but remained silent. Edmund was beside himself. What could she be thinking? He was sure that she thought he was some kind of moron for not being able to cook. He couldn't help it. Mother had never let him in the kitchen to learn and aside from the toaster, he was rather inept in the cooking department. With there being no toasters in Narnia, Edmund was forced to admit defeat and simply stay away from the cooking duties at all costs.

Ranon smiled. "I'm teasing of course. Did he not tell you? On my first days with him, on the journey here from the stone castle, Edmund cooked me breakfast. It was delicious." She shrugged.

Susan's jaw went slack. "He cooked? And it was edible?" She gaped at Ranon in disbelief. Ranon nodded. "Huh, how about that." she muttered. Still dazed and shaking her head, Susan went into the dining hall and seated herself. Edmund smiled and his heart swelled that Ranon had thought is cooking was "delicious".

Ranon followed Susan into the dining hall. She spotted edmund out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. She thought he might have happened on them talking about him and was embarassed. After seating herself, she waited, in the fashion of Cair Paravel, for High King peter to say the meal blessing.

Peter stood at his place at the head of the long table. To his right was Su and then Lucy. Edmund was to his left then Ranon. Tumnus was after Lu then the beavers. Several centaurs were in attendance and a few more fauns. He cleared his throat and clinked his butter knife on his crystal goblet. "May the sun always shine, the waters run clear, and the Lion dwell within us all. Hail Aslan, Hail the Emperor Over-Sea. Long my they live."

Edmund stood now, rasing his own cup and said "By the Lion's Mane. Long may they live!" The last sentence was resounded throughout the hall by all other attendees.

Echoes of "Long may they live" rebounded in the small caves that dotted the beach along the Eastern Ocean. Then, after the last of the smaller echoes had faded from hearing, the meal was brought out. There was a hog and apple tart. There were puddings and cakes and the wine overflowed every cup. Ranon thought this was paradise, it had to be. Nothing would ever be so happy ever in Narnia. The thought stung her and she knew she'd stumbled onto something. Something big and terrible. It made her shiver.

"Princess, are you cold?" asked Edmund. He was looking into her eyes. Had he been watching her all this time? "Here, take my cloak." He unclasped his silver and blue coak and fastened it around her neck. "Where is your cloak, my lady?"

Stumbling for words, Ranon forced out "I left it in my room. I didn't think I'd need it. I think sleeping out of doors had had an odd effect on my internal climate." She smiled at him. He was being so sweet to her and she was so distant. It wasn't fair.

"I'll send for yours if you'd like me to." Edmund suggested. As if to prompt her answer, a cool breeze blew in form the Sea, chilling everyone in the room. "I'll do that, shant I?" He called for a faun that was waiting on them. "The Princess ranon has left her cloak in her chambers. Fetch it for her lest she catch a cold." He smiled at her. After the faun had gone he leaned in and mumbled "State talk makes my head hurt." Of course he meant the way he was speaking. Trying to remember all of the 'shants' and 'wherefores' had t make one's head spin. Ranon smiled back and nodded.

"I know. Why dad Peter have to insist that we all talk that way in the presence of guests? It's terribly hard to remember to talk "properly" when I don't speak so during normal conversation."

Ed nodded. "I guess it's one of the perks of being High King. You get to make others do as you wish them to. Even your own borther and sisters." He curled his lip and made a face at Peter, who wasn't paying attention. Ranon stifled a giggle and hid her smile beneath her sleeve.

Dinner went on and on, like they usually did after someone has been off on an adventure. Thankfully though, the feasting was smaller than it would have been had the adventurer been Peter. He was fond of feasts and Susan teased him about becoming fat. She even had a special belt made for him. Truth be told it belonged to one of the Northern Giants, but Su liked to pretend it was to be Peters if he continued to eat the way he did. Peter and Susan like to kid one another about such things. He teased her about being "too pretty" for her own good and that her face would start a war with some other country. Su just made a face at him, signalling the end of the conversation.

Night had fallen and the Lucy had been sent to bed. She was nodding off at the table anyhow so Su sent her off. Lu gave no complaints and was led, half asleep, from the dining hall. Susan herself was still wide awake as were Edmund and Peter.

"Say, Ed, why don't you and I take a walk. It's been a while since you and I had a man to man conversation." Peter had stood up and placed his silverware on his plate. "I assume you two can find things to do." he asked Susan and Ranon.

"I suppose." Su said with a smile. "I do have a few things I'd like to talk to Ranon about. Go on then, off you two go."

As Edmund passed the girls he sniped out "That's Susan for you. Still pretending she's older and she really is."

Su made a face at her younger brother and mumbled "Shut up, Ed." She rose from her seat and made a motion to Ranon. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Yes, we shall." replied Ranon with an equal grin. "I guess I'll see you on the morrow your Highnesses." she said to Peter and Edmund.

Edmund blushed scarlet and nodded. "Yes, on the morrow. See you two at breakfast." Peter said to the women as he led Edmund away. 


	17. Revelations and Distant Relations

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long.. A ton of things happened but here it the next chapter. I hope you like it. I know it isn't very long but it's still something. Enjoy!

**Revelations and Distant Relations;**

Peter and Edmund never got to have their talk. News came to them of tidings from Archenland. It seemed there was trouble between Archenland and Calormen. Aside from this, there was also a letter from Calormen asking for an audience with Queen Susan. Peter didn't like the sound of it and neither did Edmund. "He wants to court Su." Peter said as he re-rolled the scroll. "I guess it'll be up to her.

Edmund shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky enough to have found a local girl, eh?" he jested. Peter smiled and nodded.

"Now all you have to do is tell her how you feel and all will be well." At this Edmund turned green. "Aw, come on, Ed. It won't be that bad. You speak with Ranon all the time. What should make this any different?"

His mouth was dry and he stammered about a fair bit before managing to say "I'd like to see you do it." Peter smiled.

"Of course, Ed. I can't know how you feel. There aren't any eligible maids left in Narnia. There are only three and two of those are our own sisters! Ranon seems to have eyes only for you and save from a man of Archenland, you or I are her only prospects."

Edmund smiled. "Then let us not have her be subject to any men from Archenland." He and Peter laughed a little before going back inside. "I'll speak to her soon." he said.

"Make sure that you do. A woman like Ranon could have any man she wants. Luckily for you, Ed, she wants you. She's pretty powerful, you know. We're lucky to have her as an ally."

Edmund shook his head. "Is that all you ever do Pete?" he asked. "Think militarily?" With a sigh he lowered his voice a little. "Have you not thought of the future of Narnia? Who will rule after us should none of us marry or produce a child?"

Peter was stunned. He had no idea these things had been on his brother's mind. "Well Ed, I guess I never took the time to think about it. I mean, things are so busy with diplomacy and daily life, I suppose a girlfriend isn't in the forefront of my mind."

"Maybe you should look into getting one Peter." Edmund said with a grin. "They, girls I mean, are actually quite pleasing to be around. Even if they're just sisters." He smiled. "I'm sure a lady from Archenland could capture your attention if it weren't so otherwise engaged in warfare and exploration."

Peter looked hurt, but covered it with his characteristic grin. "I suppose you might be right, Ed." he admitted. "But who knows how long peace will endure in Narnia. Just because the White Witch is gone doesn't mean all of her minions and supporters are. They keep stirring up trouble. I can't take time out to court when things are so up in the air." He sighed and nodded, as if confirming a thought to himself. "I guess it will be you, Ed, or one of the girls to carry on the Crown."

Edmund frowned. He didn't like this line of talk one bit. "Don't be so down, Peter." he said. "I'm certain that someday you will find a beautiful girl to whom you will pledge your undying love and affection for. It's a wonderful feeling. It's as if the very world revolves around that one girl." His mouth twisted out into a silly smile. "She becomes irreplaceable and nothing seems to matter except making her happy."

Peter smiled back at his younger brother. "You have it bad, Edmund. Real bad." He laughed. "You need to plight with this girl, and soon. I don't think anyone will ever catch her eye away from you, but mark my words. If rumour of her reached Calormen, there could be war over her hand." His brow furrowed a bit as he spoke. "The Calormenes have never been ones to settle on 'no' for an answer. They take and never give. Make your intentions known.. soon."

Edmund's face went a sickly shade of white. He supposed Peter was right. With a silent nod he stepped away from his older brother. Just in time too, the girls came up to them, Lucy skipping as usual. "Oi, Ed, you look like you've just seen a ghost." she quipped light-heartedly.

"Lucy, be nice." Susan admonished the youngest Pevensie. "But she is right, Ed. You do look like you've just recieved a fright. Is everything alright?"

Edmund nodded. "Fine. Pete and I were just talking... man talk."

The three girls looked at one another. Lucy snickered and mimicked "Man talk." She giggled again. "Oh, alright then. If you don't really want to talk about it then.."

"I don't." Edmund interjected before Lucy could finish her sentence. The little Queen looked stunned. "I have things to do. Susan, Lucy, Ranon." he acknowledged each female as he departed.

"Well that was... odd of him." Ranon quipped as he left.

"Edmund has a lot on his mind right now." Peter offered. "He needs to make some tough decisions and he asked for my advice, I gave it and now he must do what he must do."

As cryptic as the answer was, Ranon understood it. Edmund needed time to think. Whatever was bothering him was big. She'd give him until tomorrow and then she'd approach him with it. If he didn't come at least partially clean with her, then she'd have to resort to childishly feminine antics... she'd cry until she got her way.

However, on the following morning at breakfast Peter surprised them all by announcing the planned visit of an ambassador for Prince Rabadash of Calormen. He was to attempt to court Susan. Peter seemed put off by the whole thing and regarded it with some trepidation. Susan seemed to take it in stride. Just another suitor that wished to ogle her beauty.

"Now don't be put off by it, all of you. This ambassador will not arrive here for another few summers and winters. Apparently the Calormenes take their time when planning an event."

This news did not sit well with Ranon. And it seemed to her that it didn't sit too well with Edmund either. The remainder of the meal passed in silence. No one seemed in the mood to talk.

By afternoon, however, spirits were lifted when King Lune of Archenland called upon Peter and the rest of the Narnian Court to become guests at a midsummer banquet. This news was met with jubilation and everyone went into fits trying to gather gifts and clothes and other such things. Even though summer was a few weeks away, there was nothing like party planning to keep everyone's minds busy.


	18. The Tide of Love

**The Tide of Love**.

Ranon sat in her room. She looked out over the Sea and sighed. It had been a good year, looking back at it. She and Edmund had grown close. Even though neither of them had spoken of it, they both seemed to know there were words unspoken between them. And there she was, sitting at her window watching the sun sink slowly below the waves as another day came to an end. With another sigh, Ranon lifted her frame from the window ledge and walked lazily to her bed, slipped off her slippers and crawled under her covers.

Edmund was in his room. He sat at a writing desk and scribbled lines on a piece of parchment. Every three or four lines he'd crumble up the paper and start over. He sighed heavily. "Why is this so hard?" he asked aloud. A small chuckle from the other side of the door alerted Ed that he wasn't alone. "Come in Pete." he said with a drawl.

The door opened and High King Peter stepped into the room. It had been one year since he and Edmund had discussed his plight with Ranon. One year and Ed had done little toward allieviate the tension, nothing to be precise. "Edmund, you're taking too long." he said, straight to the point as he entered the room. Edmund simply hung his head.

"I know, Pete. I know. It's just I can never find time for just the two of us. I mean, I love my sisters but they're... _everywhere_!" Peter laughed. "Laugh if you must Peter, but wait until you find a lady you fancy and then tell me how difficult it is to get a word in edgewise when Susan and Lucy are always within earshot!" Edmund's face was flushed and he was starting to sweat a little.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Ed. I'll see what I can do. Maybe a holiday for the two of them to Archenland to visit Prince Corin. Susan has been inquiring about him as of late. It might do her some good to see him in person. Sending Lucy with her is just a perk." Peter smiled. Edmund returned the smile.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked. "You'd send our sisters away just so I could have some alone time with Ranon?" Peter nodded. With a relieved sigh, Ed stood and reached out to his brother. Patting him on the shoulder, he said "That means a lot to me, Pete. It really does."

Peter smiled at his younger brother. "It's nothing. I mean, how many brothers am I going to get?" He shrugged it off. "Well, if Susan takes a liking to this Prince Rabadash..." he trailed off. "He's been writing her a lot lately."

"You're worried about it, aren't you?" Edmund asked as he shoved the remaining clean sheets of parchement into a wooden box and his quill into its gilded holder. "I mean, its Calormen after all. How trustworthy can they be?" Peter looked ill-at-ease. Edmund patted him ont he shoulder again and offered his advice but Peter said it was all alright and to get some sleep. He'd set things in motion in the morning.

Morning came with a song, literally. The finches that liked to make their nests in the eaves of the castle's roof were chirping happily as the sun rose above the treetops and peeked into their tiny nests. "But Peter, I don't see why Lucy has to come with me. I'm plenty capable of taking care of myself." Susan's voice of protest came from inside the castle, causing a pair of finches to look at one another inquiringly.

"It'll be good for her, Su." Peter's voice echoed out from the stone walls. "Besides, you'll be terribly lonely once you're there, I know you will."

"Why not send Ranon? She is more akin to King Lune and his family than we are." Peter rubbed his temples and took in a deep, cleansing breath.

"Susan. I'm sending you. You will return with King Lune when he makes his visit. End of discussion." Susan pulled a face. "And Lucy is going with you." Peter added, using that royal finality that made him High King. Dejected, Susan sulked off to pack. She and Lucy were to leave after Noon tea.

Edmund, in the meantime, was searching out Ranon. He found her sitting in solitary in the vast open garden, on a stone bench, reading. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked as he leaned over her shoulder from behind.

Ranon gave a tiny 'eep' before shutting her book and turning her head to look at the young king. "You startled me so, my king." she jested. "I might have turned you into something horrible in my haste, were I not such a grounded individual."

"Something horrible?" Edmund asked, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"Aye, my Lord." Ranon said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "I might have shouted out something awful and caused you to become something of an unnatural nature."

Again, Ed raised an eyebrow. "Unnatural nature?"

"Are you going to repeat everything odd I say?" Ranon asked him, crossing her arms.

"Everything? No, just that which is odd." Edmund replied. He started to laugh then.

Ranon laughed too and stood up. Book in hand, she tapped the king on his shoulder and glared at him playfully. "Cheeky boy." she chided him.

Edmund looked hurt. "Boy?" he asked, mocking insult. "I'll have you know miss. Around here, I'm a King." He puffed out his chest a little, making himself appear larger than he was.

Ranon couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ahh, I see now." she said. "My apologies, Majesty. Had I but known!"

Ed laughed too and stepped around the bench and bowed to Ranon. "It would please his Highness if the Princess, Lady Ranon would take evening tea with him. What say the lady?"

Ranon shook off her giggles and curtsied the king. "The Princess, Lady Ranon would gladly take tea with his Highness. Should she dress formally or will her daily clothes suffice?"

The charade was something they did often these days. Edmund would play the part of the Royal Courtier and she the role of the fair maiden. "Well met, my Lady. I shall see you at evening tea. Wear what seems most comfortable to you. I know not where the evening will lead us. Possibly another twilight beach stroll. I'd terribly dislike to see anything formal be ruined by the salty seawater."

Ranon nodded and was about to say something else when Susan came up to the pair in a huff. "Peter is sending me to Archenland to see King Lune." She paused, as if to draw effect. "And he's making me take Lucy along with me."

Edmund smiled, knowing Peter had held up his end of the bargain. "Buck up, Su." he said. "Try to look on the bright side. You'll have Lucy to talk to on the dark nights when you can't sleep and there will be hundreds of splendid shops and new things to see whilst you're there. Look at it as an adventure." Then, despite his misgivings about the whole ordeal, Ed added this suggestion. "Perhaps you and Lu might have new dresses made as to have something new and exotic to wear when Prince Rabadash comes to call."

Susan seemed to brighten at this suggestion. "Alright. I suppose it couldn't be that bad to travel all that way with Lucy if we're to get new dresses and pretty jewels. Oh! Suppose they have a shop of nothing but hats. I'll have to buy one for Peter!" And with that, she skipped off happily.

"You really know how to please your sisters, don't you?" Ranon asked as Susan disappeared back into the castle.

"Its a gift." he said with a shrug. "Evening tea then?"

Ranon smiled. "Absolutely."

"Ed!" called out Peter's voice from within the castle. "Edmund!" Edmund sighed and dropped his head a little.

"Always work to be done. Never any rest for a king in Narnia." Ranon patted him on the shoulder and watched as he too waltzed off toward the castle to where Peter was calling him. Once she was alone again, Ranon cracked her book back open and picked her reading up just where she had left off.

The morning drew to a close with the onset of noon tea. Lucy and Susan were packed and their horses were ready for them. Susan seemed to be thinking about the shopping aspect of her trip whilst Lucy seemed pleased to simply be leaving. "Oh, Peter, I'm so happy to be going somewhere finally." she said pointedly to her eldest brother. Peter flushed, knowing it was a cheap jab at him for always keeping her back because she was so young. Ranon stood behind the kings as they saw their sisters off on their long journey.

"Keep them safe." he ordered a centaur that was going with them.

"Always, Majesty." the centaur whinnied. "I shall protect them with my very life!"

"Let us hope it does not come to that." Edmund said as he acknowledged the centaur.

Ranon stepped forward. "May the Lion watch over you on your journey. And bring you safely home again." She stepped back and Peter waved his hand, alerting the trumpets to sound and the two Queens of Narnia were on their way. As was custom, those who stayed behind stood and watched until the departed were out of sight before returning indoors.

As Ranon crossed the threshold of the main doors she was caught by Peter. "Ranon, a word." he said simply. She followed the King into the small ante-chamber that he used as a study or office. "Ranon, I have a few questions about Narnia. Mainly about the Giants." Ranon nodded her head. As Ed was always of a mind to say, Peter always thought militarily. Always.

"What of Giants, Highness?" she asked, careful to use the formal when there were so many ears within listening distance. Peter smiled at her acquiescence.

"I was wondering what knowledge you had on them. Who are the good ones and who are loyal to the White Witch." He seated himself at a large cherry wood desk and looked imploringly at the immortal princess.

"Well, as your Highness is fully aware, the Rumblebuffins are always good Giants. Those that lived closest to the island castle most certainly came under the influence of Jadis, and they were more than likely able to likewise influence the others. On the whole, your Higness, I'd say you've a fair chance at getting peace if you call on all the remaining Rumblebuffins. Not only are they good Giants but they also, as it happens to be, the biggest of the Giant clans, in both numbers and size." She smiled at the High King, hoping she had helped.

"Thankyou, Ranon." Peter said thoughfully. "I hope it doesn't come to violence. I do wish to win an accord on diplomacy alone. Any thoughts on that?"

Ranon thought a moment than said "I should instruct his Highness to speak slowly and not to use too many long and complicated words as most Giants, especially those of the utmost North, use their own language and their grasp of our tounge is limited."

Peter nodded. "You've been a tremendous help, Princess. Thankyou." His final word was accompanied by a slight nod of the head which was his way of dismissing Ranon without insulting her. Ranon smiled and curtsied. Then, with less pomp and ceremony than other princesses, she turned and exited the small room and headed toward her own to sit and read, or possibly nap until suppertime.

As she approached her room Ranon noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Curious, she stepped closer. No one was in her room, but by the uncharacteristic tidiness of her writing desk, she knew someone had been in there in the time she had been absent. Entering her room cautiously, Ranon inspected everything she came to. Nothing seemed amiss, aside form her writing desk, that it. As she closed in on her desk she saw that all her drawings and little notes had been neatly stacked into a pile, leaving room for a small, folded piece of parchment to be seen. Her name scrawled in tight letters told her it was Edmund who had been in her room. He must have straightened up her things in order to make certain she saw his letter. Ranon smiled and picked up the letter. It was light, only one page. She opened it. Peering at the lettering, the princess let out a small laugh and lay it down on the desk. The paper read in tiny letters **_open your closet_**.

With a sigh, Ranon flung open the doors to her grand closet. There, set our from all the other dresses was the pretty blue one she'd worn to her first banquet in Cair Paravel. there was a not pinned to the collar. Ranon read it. **_Wear this one_** it said plainly. Again, Ranon couldn't help but smile. "Something comfortable, nothng too formal." she mused aloud to herself as she pulled the dress from the closet and hung it up on one of her bedposts. She sat down on her ned and wondered why Edmund would have chosen this dress, or rather why he would have taken the time to sneak into her room and pick out any dress at all. Then it occurred to her. Peter was a diversion! He'd called her into his planning room in an effort to keep her busy long enough for Ed to come in here and set things up. "Sneaky, sneaky little kings." she said with a giggle. "I'll figure out what you've got going on." She smoothed a hand along the velvet trimmings of the dress then flopped back onto her pillows. A nap seemed like the perfect thing after her little scavanger hunt. Soon after, her breathing slowed and became heavier. Ranon was fast asleep.

"So.." asked Peter when Edmund entered the room. "Did you do it?"

"Yes." he said pointedly. "She'll have figured it out immediately though. She's a quick one."

"That she is." Peter agreed. "You're a lucky man, Ed." Edmund smiled.

* * *

There came a knocking at her bedroom door. Ranon was brought out of a dream she instantly lost recollection of. Shaking her head she announced. "I'm awake."

"Suppertime, your majesty." came the voice of Cora, her faun-in-waiting.

Ranon rubbed her eyes. Her mind catching up to reality. "Ah, yes. I shall be down in a moment." She called out as she hopped off the bed, careful not to disrupt the blue velvet dress as she did. Adjusting herself, Ranon made certain that she did not have any sleep lines on her face before she exited her room and headed down to the banquet hall where her Kings would be awaiting her.

Supper was eerily quiet. The three of them all seemed to notice it. The absence of Lucy's cheerful laughter was greatly missed, but Edmund knew it was for the best. He, along with Peter and Ranon, ate in silence. Afterward, they all seemed to head off in different directions. Peter to his planning room, Ranon to her bedroom to ready herself to evening tea, and Edmund to the Tea Room to make sure things were just right for tonight.

The grand clock in the hall chimed the hour and Ranon, having been waiting for several minutes already, breathed a sigh of relief when she could finally head to the Tea Room to meet Edmund. As she padded along the stone corridors she could smell the faint aroma of the tea. It was her favorite, a blend of black and chamomile teas. She smiled.

As she rounded the corner into the Tea Room, Edmund's voice startled her. "Ahh, Princess. You've arrived." Her tiny jump and the small squeak she emitted made Ed chuckle a little. "Let me get your seat." he added.

"Thankyou." Ranon said as her chair was both pulled out and pushed back in for her. Seated at the table, Edmund across from her, the two took in evening tea.

"It is such a lovely night. I wonder how your fair sisters are doing." Ranon said, trying to start up some conversation. Edmund however, was having no talk of his sisters tonight, for he changed the subject.

"I see you've worn the dress I picked out for you." he said over his cup, looking her in the eyes and smiling.

"Yes." Ranon replied, struck by the sudden change in the line of talk. "I wondered your reasoning for it." She, of course, had worn so many dresses over the years that she had forgotten the special significance of this dress.

Edmund grinned. "You don't remember. Well, Princess. That dress was the very first dress you wore to your very first banquet here at Cair Paravel. The fauns cut it from the same cloth as the tunic I wore to that same banquet. The same tunic I wear tonight." Sure enough, Ranon now saw that Edmund was dressed in the same light blue velvet. She smiled.

"Ahh, I see." she said. "And what, mayhap, is the occasion for wearing such finery?" She sipped the remainder of her tea from her cup. Setting her empty cup down she raised and eyebrow at Edmund and added "When you suggested a walk on the beach. Lest we ruin our good clothes in the salty seawater." She smiled, tossing his own words back at him.

Caught, Edmund couldn;t help but grin back. "You don't see, do you?" he asked. "Tonight marks five years that you've been here with us." A lump formed in his throat and he added nervously "With me."

Ranon was stunned that Edmund would have kept track of something like that. "Five years, really? It doesn't seem like that long." Then, as if it were a cue, the waves crashed loudly on the castle battlements, causing Ed to turn his head toward the Sea.

"Shall we take a walk?" he asked. He offered her his hand. Smiling, Ranon gratefully accepted and the pair walked off toward the winding shoreline.

As they walked, Edmund remained silent, his mind racing with how he should say that thigs he wanted to say. Ranon on the other hand, was more verbal. "Something is troubling you, Ed. What is it?" she asked as they trod the damp sand.

His mouth suddenly very dry, Edmund took in a deep breath and summoned up his courage. "I.. Ranon, I.." He stammered, unable to get the whole sentence out. He had faced death and raging Minotaur. How was a pretty girl bringing him to a screeching halt?

"Yes, Edmund?" Ranon asked, suddenly concerned for her king. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Edmund said quickly. Possibly a little too quickly because Ranon seemed to startle. He dropped his head, feeling defeated. The waves licked at the ankles of the young pair as they continued their walk along the beach. Coming to a place where the trees above blocked him and Ranon from view of anyone in the castle, Ed decided this was it. Now or never. He moistened his lips and turned to face his princess. "Ranon I love you." he said all at once. He felt like he was hyperventilating. His head was spinning and his heart was racing a mile a minute. He'd done it. He'd actually done it!

Ranon stood facing Edmund in shock. The words that Ranon had hoped she would hear had finally been said and all she could do was stare at him? Edmund took in another breath and repeated the words, slower this time. "I love you."

Ranon's eyes brimmed. "Oh, Edmund!" she cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked into his soft brown eyes. "I..." she started to say but at that precise moment, a large, unlooked for wave crashed down upon the pair, knocking the princess into her king, causing them both to fall over into the sand. Smiling, Ranon took it for a sign and instead of replying verbally, she leaned in and kissed the young king tenderly.

The kiss lasted longer than Edmund could have hoped for. This was bliss. When the pair parted he asked her "What that a "_likewise_"?"

"It was." Ranon replied. Then, as if to drive the point home she spoke the words "I love you too, Edmund. Another wave washed over them and she stated to giggle. "I fear, Milord, that the seawater will have ruined both our clothes."

"I don't care." Edmund said lazily and he leaned in and kissed her again. A third wave came over them, this one not only going up and over the pair but leaving a blundle of kelp and a crayfish in its wake. The creature crawled along the length of Edmund's head and neck before disembarking onto the sand and skittering away.

"I should like to go change now into something a little less wet. And this kelp does nothing to enhance the beauty of the dress. The color is all wrong." Ranon rattled off in wimsy.

With a laugh, Ed was inclined to agree and he stood up. Offering his princess a hand, which she accepted, he pulled her into yet another quick kiss. "I could get used to this." he said with a grin.

"As could I." Ranon said dreamily as she stood there, wrapped in his arms.

"How about we get back to the castle?" Edmund suggested. Ranon nodded and they walked, this time, he with his arm draped over her shoulder, back to the castle.

From his vantage point, Peter had watched the pair walk along the beach. Then he watched as they disappeared beneath a cluster of trees. Standing a few moments he saw them re-emerge, soaking wet and smiling. His brother had his arms wrapped around the princess. "Good on you, Ed." Peter whispered to the air. "Good on you."


End file.
